A walk in the desert
by Yunnaros
Summary: Post season 2 finale. After waking up in the desert, Lucifer fly back to Chloe's house to find a surprising number of people concerned by his disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Hey, Linda. "

The softness of Chloe's voice helped her eyes open fully, taking in the morning light pouring from the window. She had just slept; but God was she exhausted again.

"Maze told me you were attacked yesterday", Chloe continued, visibly worried." How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been ran over by a truck," she sighted. "But the doctors are confident. I just have to lay still. "

Concern was written all over Chloe's face, but also something else she seemed hesitant to show. Anger.

"Is there anything I can get you? Movies, books? "

"Thanks, but I don't think I can keep my eyes open long enough". Indeed, they were fluttering shut again. So exhausted.

"Linda." Chloe's voice was suddenly very serious, the anger more apparent now. "Who did this? Maze wouldn't tell me anything. "

Linda shifted a bit, uneasy.

"It's… a bit of a blur", she lied. "Probably some random burglar?" Her voice was certainly higher of about an octave or two, and she hadn't meant the last thing as a question. Chloe's eyebrows shot through the roof: her friend was such a bad liar. "Have you seen Lucifer?" Linda continued, in a very obvious attempt to change subject. "He was supposed to drop by this morning. "

Chloe pondered whether to insist or not for a bit, but her friend was weak, and she really didn't need the stress. They'd have time to come back to that subject later, when she'd be healed.

"No. He's being Lucifer again. He left me a text message last evening about telling me everything and not hiding anymore, and then he hid. He wasn't at the precinct this morning."

She was obviously annoyed, but mostly at her own surprise. She thought she had somehow made peace with his odd behavior and his shenanigans after he had come back from Vegas, yet when she heard his voicemail she had waited expectantly. For nothing. Again.

Linda perked her head with interest at these words, smiling. So Lucifer had decided on telling her, at last. This promised to be really interesting. Earth-shattering. She hope she'd be well enough to help her friend; suddenly, she resented being strapped to this bed.

"Well, I'm sure he'll come around" she said tentatively, eyeing her friend carefully. "Please come back to me when you've seen him, okay? If you need to… talk. "

"You know what this is about, right? "

"Well, yes" sighted Linda. She hoped Lucifer would come clean soon. That she could stop to pretend around Chloe.

The detective carefully considered her for a moment, before resting a hand on her cheek and getting up. Whatever it was that Lucifer was hiding, or not, given the amount of fucked up stuff he was already disclosing to her freely she'd probably need to talk to a therapist if he said anything more.

"I will", she promised.

§

"Hem, Chloe? "

The Detective extracted her face from the sea of paperwork the blowtorch case had generated. Nobody liked it when you shot the prime suspect. She felt like the amount of bureaucracy, paperwork and effort of the trial and conviction that could have been was somehow a non-reducible, living thing that had been thrown on her to care for after her suspect's death.

Not to the least of her worries, Lucifer hadn't shown up yesterday at all, nor today. He had no reason to, as they had no new case; yet she felt a pang of concern and worry. She wasn't sure if it was still her place to actively look for him, and he probably just needed space from her pushing, but she would have like to know he was okay.

Ella was facing her, fidgeting with a file, voicing her worries.

"Have you seen Lucifer since the last case?" She seemed unusually uneasy.

"No, why? "

Her face blanched visibly. "I think there is something you should see right now".

"So I was looking at the video surveillance from Johnson's case", Ella continued as they arrived in the lab. "You know, the supermarket that got robbed near the hospital yesterday. They thought the couple might have come to check on the place before, so I had a look at the video surveillance from two days ago. I spotted something odd on the background – here, look."

The quality of the video on her screen was pretty bad, but the entrance of the hospital on the other side of the road was well lit and a dark silhouette could be seen exiting. Another approached. The first one fell.

Her worry started to expand like a gangrene, paralyzing. But really there was no reason too. It could have been anyone.

"That's really odd, she said in a forcibly calm voice, did you check the hospital surveillance?"

"It just came in", said Ella dreadfully, putting it on screen. And really, she had that look on her face, and Chloe just _knew_.

Lucifer was clearly visible exiting the building in his roughed up cloths from the day, talking to the phone, making faces.

Getting hit and being dragged away.

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat, and worry flooded her.

Lucifer was taken.

She had traced his phone, which had ended in a dumpster near the hospital. She had put a BOLO on him, and got every available detective in the precinct to look after him. (That one hadn't been so hard, given the unsurprising number of past lovers among them). She had told Maze, which was on the hunt for him and probably worth a good number of her colleagues. She was doing everything she could, and more. But there was no way she could shake the guilt of losing 48h of his kidnapping, just because she didn't have faith in her friend.

By the end of the day, they still didn't had any lead. No demands. A whole bunch of enemies, but none with a real motive to kidnap him now. She had been on the scene, checked the plate of the vehicles that went off the parking lot around the time of the attack, run down way too much of them, to no avail. She had tried to talk to Charlotte Richard, but the woman was an oblivious wall, and it really made no sense at all. It way as if Lucifer had been dragged out of camera, then disappeared. She was losing her mind over this.

"I'll get Trixie tonight, but you should head home," said Dan softly, pressing her shoulder. "We've hit the wall here. Maze and Amenadiel could have more news."

He was right, but she was as reluctant to leave as if she was abandoning him again. Reluctant to admit they had nothing and she had no idea how to look for him. Was her brain clouded up from oxygen deprivation? She felt like she hadn't breath since Ella showed her the video.

§

She fought tears the whole way back home: not just tears but any thoughts, any emotions. Every thought menaced to lead her to a break up and she couldn't let herself do that just yet. Her door was opened ajar when she arrived, and she passed by Amenadiel leaving like a fury. She rushed in, hopefull.

" Maze, what happened? Did you find anything?"

The demon had her back to the door, shoulder crunched, knives in hand, visibly furious.

"Not really"

"What was that, then?" asked Chloe, dubious. It didn't look like the giant pool of nothing she had found.

"Well I certainly have a good idea of who did this." Chloe's eyes widened. "This literally reek of their family. It's definitely one of Lucifer's sibling who did this, no mistake, probably as his dad's order. As to why, where he is, and whether he'll be allowed to returned, I have no idea." Her voice was wavering and she sounded surprisingly sad, and resigned, and the thought made Chloe shiver.

"His family did this?" Realization was drowning, not really surprising, but not less horrible. Every time she thought Lucifer's family couldn't really be worse, it was. She suddenly thought of the scars on his back and the little comfort the lead had given her vanished. "Well can't Amenadiel do anything? Contact them? Get them to release him? "

"That's exactly what I said!" Shouted Maze, furious. She took a deep breath. "I don't think Amenadiel is on our side anymore. His dad apparently told him he was the favorite, and now he's his little soldier again." She sneered. "He doesn't even want to hear me!"

In pure anger, she threw her knife in the middle of the living room wall, and waltzed to her room. Unable to hold anything anymore, Chloe burst into tears.

Her breakdown only lasted for a short while, but Maze caught her while emerging from her room. Under the blur of tears, Chloe saw her promise something about Amenadiel's ass, and leave. But she couldn't stay like that. She had things to do, leads to search: Lucifer was taken somewhere, and if this was indeed his family's doing, then it was more than time they answered to justice. Settling again with the deadfull pictures of her case and her lapd computer, she started looking.

A short knock came from the door. She rushed: Maze had been gone for hours, maybe she had finally convinced Amenadiel? This was their best chance. That bonkers family was maddeningly impossible to track.

Lucifer was there. Shirtless, burnt and crackled like an old parchment, all smile.

\- "Hello, Detective! Sorry I'm late, I got hold up a bit. You look horrible, is everything all right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Hello everyone! Thank you very much for the warm welcome of the first chapter. I havn't written in a very long while, so this means much to me.

On an other note, I don't have any beta reader yet, and I'm not a native english speaker, so I'm sorry if there is grammatical mistakes. If anyone - particularly native english speakers - want to volonteer as a beta, I'd be very thankfull.

Chapter 2.

"Lucifer! " Chloe cried, relieved. She wanted to throw herself at him but she couldn't find a single piece of skin that wasn't burnt. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing to concern you too much about, detective" he waved. "My dad took me for a walk in the desert, as they say, and I hadn't packed sunscreen. Desert is kind of his thing, know that I think of it…" Then, eyeing her completely baffled face "It's all fine, really. I would have cleaned up, but I didn't want to delay any longer and… leave you thinking I had run off again. But what about you? Surely it's not my short delay, right? "

"Lucifer, come in "she eyed his wobbly legs and unnatural leaning on her door, and she carefully placed an arm under his to steady him to the couch. His back felt strange, as if his muscles were all tensed the wrong way. But she couldn't really fathom what he had just gotten through.

"So, your dad did this. " Chloe started slowly, shoving a large glass of water in his hand, leaving the jar on the table. He gulped it rapidly, then served himself another one. He probably needed an IV drop. "Lucifer, you should be in the hospital".

"Not to worry, detective! I'm sure you're an apt nurse." He tried to wiggle his eyebrows, but that was visibly painful. "As for my dad, well, yes, this one's on him. I'm not sure what it all means, thought. He did something strangely appreciative."

"Appreciative?" Chloe started to felt sick. And angry. Really, really angry. The sea of emotions from her day, the gravity of it all, washed over her with fierceness. "Lucifer, that's not appreciative at all. I've seen how hard family matters can be but you can't let that happen. You can't let him continue. Whether you're an adult or a kid this is kidnapping, and torture! You're barely standing. Your dad has to be stopped!"

He smiled fondly, amusingly "A woman after my own heart". Before she could add anything, ready to fight him and his belittling of the situation, his shoulder slumped and he said in a breath "But before you vow to wage war on my family, Detective, there's something you really should know".

His wings opened in a whoosh.

§

"Amenadiel, get your fingers out of your ass!"

He jumped on his feet, startled. Maze was rushing angrily toward him from the other end of the empty improv theater. She grabbed him by the collar and shoved him unceremoniously on the ground.

"Wait, Maze…" She was shoving punchs at him now, but he was just wiggling, trying to avoid them. There was no way he'd hit her. Somehow this made her angrier.

"Fight back!" she screamed. "You want to be on your father's side again, FINE!" She landed a particularly vicious punch on the side of his face, and he tried to say something, but she wasn't giving him any time. "But I have breaking news for you, I'm a demon, and that's not gonna change! So if you won't help Lucifer, FIGHT!"

"I can't!" She punched him again. "Because daddy will think less of you?" Her punch landed on the floor, denting the tiles. "I thought you were his friend, but you're no gonna even _ask_ what they did to him? You HY-PO-CRI-TE!" She drew the word, trying to land punches between the syllables. But he somehow got half up, grabbed her wrists and rolled her to the side, pinning her down. Her eyes were wet with tears of rage and he'd never seen her so wounded.

"Maze, I already did! I already asked. Dad. Every brother and sister I could think of. Nobody's responding!" That seemed to calm her a bit. But not for long.

"Then you're not trying hard enough!" she roared, fighting to get of his grip. "They've taken him, he's probably back to hell. He's gonna be miserable. Chloe's gonna be miserable. And I'm stuck here! But you don't care!"

"Maze! " It was taking him all his forces to keep her on the ground, and his eyes watered at his brother's disappearance, at seeing her like this. "I did my best! No one's answering, and I don't have my wings back, there's nothing I can do! But I care about him! I care about you!"

She was calmer now, and abruptly shoved her arms from his grip. He rolled to the side.

"I'm sorry. My best is just not good enough."

§

Chloe was stunned, mouth open, immobile.

"Right" Lucifer's hands dropped on his tights. "Slight sense of _déjà vu_. I guess I'll leave you space to process" He got up, fully prepared for Chloe to stay like that all week. But his legs were still weak and his balance was off; he had to steady himself on the couch with his wing.

"You're… an angel."

Lucifer's face lit up. "Speaking already, are we?" he seemed so pleased with her she sought it was absurd: she distinctly felt like an idiot. "Well, yes, angel, I am that, but that's not all of it. I was afraid these were going to give the wrong impression." he added. He was hesitant again, apprehensive. The whole thing made absolutely no sense to Chloe.

"So, angels exists" she breathed.

"Yes. Making progress I see."

Somehow, him annoying her was familiar enough to shake her brain. She took it as a pavlovian response to their partnership. "But why do you insist you're the… oh" Realization drowned, and she frowned. This made so little sense! The angel of booze and drugs, protector of threesomes, that's a title she could make sense of. The angel of bad come-ons and whining all the time like a kid. The angel of music. She took a sharp intake of breath. The angel of desire.

But the devil? No way.

Facing her, Lucifer was making faces, palm extended, urging her on. Right, she was probably taking a long time with that thing.

"You're the devil?" and still she hesitated.

"Yes!" Lucifer exclaimed, throwing his hands to the sky. "Like I've been telling you all along! Me! The guy who don't lie!"

"But you're not evil at all! And you're so…"she gestured his body. Don't say handsome, that's a bad idea. "…angelic".

"Am I now?" he said with a big flirty smile, like she just said handsome. So much for synonyms. Then his face fell a bit, more serious. "Well yes, but there is another face to it. Although seeing how you raged on a couple of sunburns, I'm not sure you'd take it so well. " He fell back on the couch, dizzy, and got another glass of water. Could someone get drunk on water? He hadn't really tried that one before.

Face to him, the detective was still eying him critically.

"Yes" he voiced slowly "I really am the Devil. That was not a metaphor" The bloody woman. He thought she'd run upon seeing the monster that he was, or that she'd freeze like Dr Linda. He had barely allowed himself to hope for anything else than her never wanting to talk to him again, and wondered how to convince her he was wasn't the devil everyone described. He never thought it would take so much energy to convince her he was a monster in the first place.

"So your crazy manipulative, asshol-y and abusive dad is… God." He nooded. So much for humanity, she thought. "Great. Wait… is my roommate actually a demon? "

That got him fidgeting a bit. "Well, she is, but please, Detective, don't be too harsh on her. She's already going to kill me for telling on one of her friends again."

Maze, adorably spread on the couch with her daughter in her arms and candy everywhere. That seemed to be somehow the only image she could conjure of her. Then Lucifer: driving Trixie to school. Making breakfast. Telling her her father would be proud. Deeply heartbroken at Father Frank's death. Explaining, that day on the beach, that she was too good for him.

She realized the man had that hesitant, fearful look on his eyes, like a kid expecting to get hit. He was staying carefully away, trying to make himself as non-intrusive as he was capable.

"You know, I know I missed catholic school and all, but you guys are really not as depicted"

She smiled, and he felt like flying again.

The moment stretched a bit, and he was looking at her with un-hidden awe. Right, she knew she should probably be more shocked. Do something. But honestly, she wasn't completely past the fact that he was simply back yet.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on the mess she had done on the floor with the surveillance photos, and he lit up like a kid in front of a Christmas tree.

"Detectiive!" he exclaimed sheepishly. "Are you keeping pictures of me? Oh, this one's not bad – Anyway. What's all this?"

This got her out of her haze: she actually had people to call. Hopefully Maze hadn't killed Amenadiel yet. Who was probably actually an angel too, the odd stalker.

"Well, we were investigating you". He seemed genuinely surprised, and really his obliviousness to other people's feeling was actually the greatest mystery of all. "Lucifer, you were kidnapped. Ella pulled the video surveillance from the hospital. We were looking for you everywhere!" The memory of her all engulfing worry made her voice hitch. She took a long breath "I should call the precinct, and Maze, let them know you're okay."

"But… surely I wasn't gone that long, right?" He looked at his burns again, evaluating. "A couple of days at the most?" Then saw her concerned face, and she could watch the cogs turning behind his eyes. "Wait… is that why you look to bad?"

She let out and exasperated puff. So she was slow with having her world turned over by celestial epiphany kind of stuff. _He_ was slow with regular, kindergarten-level emotions dealings. Full mom's mode, she gestured toward the bathroom.

"You need to go shower. " He wiggled his eyebrows, because _of course_ he would. "I know you don't want to go to the hospital, but we need to do something about those burns. I'll make the calls in the meantime." She frowned, then added "Does petroleum jelly work on celestial beings?"

He smiled fondly, mildly amused "Of course that would be your first theological question." She was starting to protest, but he cut her short. "That'll be fine. You're right, I'll go clean up." He disappeared in the hallway.

Then rushed back a couple of seconds later. "Will you still be there when I'm back?"

His eyes were so hesitant, his posture so different form the exultation of confidence she was used to. Her heart clenched a bit. She was the one having her world turned over by celestial revelations. Why was he the one needing to be comforted?

"Lucifer, I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Hey all! Thanks again for your appreciative comments. Sorry about the typos I do try to limit them. Still looking for a beta if anyone wants to get the chapters in advance^^

Chapter 3.

"So his family did this? No wonder they're all bonkers."

Over the phone, Dan seemed as furious at the news as she had been. Chloe thought of the friendships and relationships he had forged with all of them.

"Yeah, I guess they are. I don't think Lucifer is going to press charges." She was pretty sure he wasn't, actually. And she was not looking forward to walking into the precinct and putting a BOLO on God anyway. However much the bastard did deserve it.

"It may not be up to him, you know. We have surveillance and all, and it's pretty much textbook case of a coerced victim. "She heard a little voice over the phone, and some shuffling. Dan continued, but he wasn't talking to her anymore "Yes Monkey, Lucifer is back, he's fine. Everything is fine. "Then after a pause "No, you can't see him now, Monkey. Tomorrow, okay? Go back to bed now."

"You told Trixie?" Chloe's voice was a mix of disbelief and accusation.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Our daughter's interrogation technics are getting on point."

Chloe smiled. Of course. That would be having two detective parents, and spending all her free time with a demon bounty hunter and the Devil. Oh dear, she was so not ready for teenage years.

"Have you seen Charlotte?"

"Yeah, I have" Dan's voice had changed, becoming more pain-ridden. "The doctor said she'd make a full recovery. But she still doesn't remember me". And that hurt more than he was expecting. "More strangely, she doesn't remember being Lucifer's step mom or her marriage with his dad, at all." Chloe realized she hadn't asked Lucifer about Charlotte. She was probably more than she showed, too, and Dan obviously cared about her a lot. She wished she could do something for him, for them.

Lucifer was watching her from the hallway, hair wet and tousled, a towel loosely knot around his hips. She was still here, he marveled. She was choosing to stay in his life.

He hadn't expected how much of _everything_ this would make him feel. She was miraculous, indeed.

The thought didn't bear as much of its usual anger and pain, and it made him go back to that moment on the beach, with his mother. When she had said his father had created Chloe to manipulate him. To his own surprise, it hadn't made him as angry as usual then either; instead he had thought of his conversation with Amenadiel on whether the final piece of the sword was a gift or a manipulation.

Could Chloe be a gift?

He pushed the thought aside. This was ridiculous: he had done nothing to deserve it, quite the contrary. And he had done enough to her already, anyway. She deserved better than him pushing her around a rollercoaster trying to figure out his dad's intentions.

§

Ella had just pulled a new set of surveillance video for analysis when Chloe's call went through. One that was a really long shot, from stores some distance away, so she was quite happy she didn't have to look at it that night anymore. Full of relief at her friend's safety, she did a small victory dance and hailed through the near empty precinct. She got amused glances, and high-fived every single cop that was still there before turning in for the night. Ten minutes later, they were all on their way home.

Except Markon. The young recruit crossed the eerily calm precinct to Ella's lab, and shoved his shoulder through the door frame. He sighted at the small camera on the ceiling: here went his carrier.

But there were much more important matters to him know. Quickly, he collected all the new surveillance video tape. He couldn't know if she had put them on her computer yet, and he didn't have her password, so he just opened the central unit and pried away her hard drive.

Thinking about all the ongoing cases he was screwing up, he thought about leaving an apologetic note. But really, what could he say? With a last look at the camera, he shoved tapes and hard drive in his bag and left.

§

"So" Chloe started, massaging the cream lightly on his bare back. She wondered where his wings went; his scars had disappeared too. But, for the sake of her sanity, she needed to start small. "You have actual superpowers then. What can you do exactly?"

"Well I draw out people desire, you've seen that." But really, right now, she was the one drawing desire. He hadn't believed his ears when she had proposed to tend to the burns on his back. His, the devil's, back. Not only was she willing to approach him, but she was willing to touch him. He guessed she would probably be playing mother with him halfway through the Apocalypse.

"No lock can contain me, that's a celestial thing. Dad put it in place after humans got their hands on one of my brothers a while ago. Easier to maintain the "no proof of divinity" shtick." Well, Chloe thought, if angels were supposed to be discreet, Lucifer was definitely bad at it. But who was she kidding? Of course he wasn't following the rules.

"And I appeal to people's carnal hunger, of course" he added with very flirtatious smile. She raised her eyebrows quizzically, not sure if this was his ego talking. That seem to get him to cool down a bit. "No, but really. I'm magnetic. People throw themselves at me… usually. You're the only one I know that's immune to my charms".

Chloe snorted. Ha, he had no idea how much she would have liked that to be true. Fortunately, he took that for disbelief at his powers. She continued "Is that all? Sometime you seem to … teleport"

"Oh, no, that's Amenadiel. He can stop time."

"That seem pretty useful."

"Well, I'm also pretty fast, and have supernatural strength, and I'm impervious to human weapons" he said defensively. He was petulant, and really how could she resist teasing him? "And I am the Lord of Hell, of course, so I can bring Hell to torture the mortal souls and raise an army of demons." Ok, she was letting this one slide. She really didn't want to think about it.

"I don't know," she pretended to reflect "stopping time seem like a better power."

"I used to light the stars! To weave the light between the realms!" His voice was higher by at least an octave now, flushed and offended. "I'm a millennia old immortal being, not some kind of second zone superhero!" He turned brusquely, her hands gliding on his greased back, and considered her face on the brink of laughter. "Wait… Chloe Decker, are you teasing me?

She smiled brightly. "Serves you right for keeping me in the dark for so long, Mr. I-bring-light-to-the-realms." She considered what he just said for a while, then added "If you're impervious to human weapons, how come I could shoot you in the leg?"

He shifted a bit and his voice was hesitant again. "Well, I suspect you're not gonna like this one." He paused. Breathed. Paused again. "I'm usually invulnerable. But I have a bit of a mortality bout when I'm around you. As I told you before, you make me vulnerable. "

"What?" She frowned. He was serious. "But I'm a pretty regular human. I'm not special or anything, I'm not even Christian" Should she be? She wasn't sure they had gotten anything right, except, well, the whole Heaven and Hell concept, apparently. And visual witnesses always truced rumors, anyway. "How is that possible?"

"Oh, you're special, Detective" he said softly. It seemed more like he was inadvertently flirting with her, and she wasn't really sure how to feel about that. But he rapidly shook his head, and continued "But it's no big deal, really. I quite like being mortal, actually. It adds spice. And I love that you can hurt me a bit… "he was full on sexual innuendo mode now, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile. Angel of the bad come-ons it is. "And anyway, I can always go back to being immortal and heal when you're away, so it's really just a question of timing."

He was being so careless with it all she knew she ought to be concerned. Then a thought hit her, and Chloe stopped, hands in the air.

"Lucifer." She started warily. "Did you have me play nurse for the last half hour while I'm the one preventing you to heal?"

Oh. He hadn't really thought of it this way.

§

Chloe never thought of herself as the creepy, stalker kind of friend. She knew when to give people space. When not to push their boundaries.

Yet here she was, watching Lucifer sleep from the armchair of her darkened living room.

They had spent a pleasant enough evening: him shedding a new light on their previous cases, her pushing at bay the actually difficult questions. Her mind state felt like walking on a rope between two skyscrapers, and she knew not to ask for a too big gush of wind. He seemed grateful of it. She realized he had probably resolved to tell her everything, but he seemed physically and mentally drained. She was, too. They had time.

From time to time, she would accidentally stumble upon difficult topics anyway, because they seemed weaved into their shared history. She had asked about the enigmatic Charlotte Richards to realize he had just lost his mother. After that, exhaustion had taken over, and he could hardly stay awake. She thought to leave him, so he could heal properly overnight, but he was having none of it. She couldn't resist his doubtful pleading eyes and promised. In the end, it was fortunate: once in her bedroom she realized that without his presence as a constant reminder of the reality of it all, her wandering thoughts were driving her crazy.

"Decker! Never took you for a voyeuristic" The ushered sarcasm made her jump. Her demonic roommate was right behind her.

"Maze! I thought we agreed on you coming back tomorrow. He's… pretty wasted".

She gave a long look to the slumped figure of Lucifer, and snorted. "Yeah, I get that. That family's a handful" Then she eyed her critically "Actually it's you I'm here to see. You said he showed you…" Maze was hesitant; really her brain seemed to be functioning, so there was no way to tell. But Chloe nodded, so she followed "and well I guess I'm here to see if I should pack my things. Also technically, it's tomorrow already."

"What? No."

"Yes it is. How long have you been watching this guy?"

"No I mean…" she rub her front head, annoyed "don't pull out on me. I can't pay that place's rent on my own and I don't want to move Trixie again."

Maze's eyebrow went up, her expression full of disbelief. "Decker, you're living with a demon, and you're worried about the bail. You sure he showed you?"

She laughed softly. Yep, that was it, she was completely crazy. "Well that's actually quite reassuring compared to you being a regular human being" she joked. "At least now I have something to tell Trixie as to why she can't have a sex swing in her room too".

Maze smiled brightly and gave her a slightly overthrown tap on the shoulder. "Demon stuff, right? " "Demon stuff" smiled Chloe. Oh, this ought to be fun, thought Maze. She was really looking forward to life with her two girls. Then she frowned, and added:

"You know demons can't do dishes, right?"

"You're not bailing out on that either, Maze."

Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Detective Decker woke up to a thud coming from her living room, followed by a disbelieving whine. She was in her room again: someone must have carried her upstairs while she slept.

"That's for showing on my friend without telling me. Again." said her roommate's voice.

"But Mazikeen! This is uncalled for! She's taking it all rather well!"

Chloe threw herself back on the pillows. So eavesdropping was bad, sure. But what about surveillance? Stake outs were part of her job.

"That's not the point!" answered Maze. "But yeah. I admit I didn't expect Chloe to react so well to your crispy face." There was a long pause, and then Maze continued slowly, menacingly "Wait, you didn't show her? What did you do? "

"Well, dear old Dad offered an alternative option on that." There was a pause, then a curse and the crushing sound of a pot breaking. Chloe really hoped it wasn't one of Trixie's.

Nobody said anything for a while, then Mazikeen drew a short, bitter laugh. "Holy shit, Amenadiel's going to be pissed off."

The wing thing was puzzling her a bit. Lucifer seemed to be racking his brains on what to make of it, but she couldn't see how having actual wings could be anything else than fucking cool.

When Maze spoke again she could clearly hear that predatory smile in her voice. "Want me to cut them off again?"

"What? No!" Lucifer's voice was higher than usual, and there was some shuffling. He was probably trying to escape her. "I don't know what to make of it yet and they could prove useful". There was more shuffling and something knocked of a shelf. "Maze, be reasonable!" Then "Besides! Last time I was quite loud, and I'm sure you don't want the good detective to wake up to you maiming me in the middle of her living room!" Chloe froze, heart constricting. _Last time I was quite loud_. With pain. She really didn't want to think about it.

Then something hit the ground again, and she shook her head and rushed downstairs. She knew this was Maze's idea of a good joke, but really she left them unsupervised for two minutes and they were already destroying her living room.

The remainder of their morning preparation went in a flash of half protest and hurried activities. Dan had brought Trixie over, bouncing off with hype and unwilling to let go of Lucifer's distressed frame. When she realized her daughter had _actual Devil_ wrapped and begging around her little finger, Chloe dissolved in a pit of laughter, earning herself half-marveled, half-disapproving looks from her celestial counterpart. Dan insisted Lucifer presented himself immediately to the station with them, but Lucifer didn't want to hear about being seen in public with the clothes he had borrowed the previous evening. Then fought with Maze over stealing her morning vodka-cereals. They were late, with Trixie to drop to school, and her coffee ended up being disgusting mix of light infusion and powdered grounds. He roommate pretended not to know who had thrown the filter press in the bin with the coffee dregs.

Somehow, the normalcy of it all was grounding. She had to fight to remember that the whining guy in front of her had wings on his back, hidden in another dimension somewhere.

§

The precinct was buzzing with morning activity when Lucifer arrived, a new Prada suit and a spring in his path. He was impeccable, if still a bit unevenly tanned: time to show his newly enlighten friend the devil's unmistakable sense of style. The sun was shining bright on a lovely day, and the Devil wanted to sing and dance around like an old black and white musical star. To add to his good mood, random cops he didn't thought he knew were giving him bright smiles and high-fiving him. Puzzled, he corrected one on the fact that he hadn't slept with the detective yet before realizing that nobody had told them where he had spent the night.

Someone must have been on the lookout, because he wasn't even halfway through the precinct when Monroe gestured him to come. Chloe and Dan were already seated facing her, gloomy looks on their faces.

"Mr. Morningstar," she started in a very formal way "on the behalf of the precinct, I would like to congratulate you on your safe return. We're very happy to have you back".

Lucifer's smile lit up, genuine surprise in his eyes. "Well thank you, Olivia!" he drew her name a little, flirty. "Did you guys investigate me? I can't wait to see what kinky secrets you've found. I do hope you've questioned the Brittanies, they love that kind of thing. Especially with the handcuffs."

Chloe's palm hit her face, and stayed there.

Monroe quickly hid her amusement. "No. And until we've brought whoever attacked you to justice, I'm treating this investigation as an ongoing one. We'll be very much behind you if you'd like to press charges".

"Oh, no, no need, officer. It's just a little family feud."

He was met with wide eyes. Chloe just shrugged, an I-told-you-so look on her face.

"Well, I'd like you to provide us with ways to contact your family anyway." continued Monroe "Especially your Dad."

"Oh you have that already, he's kind of all mighty." Lucifer shrugged "As to how to get him to respond, I still have no idea. But why the sudden interest? I told you, there's no need to press charges."

"We're pressing charges with or without you, Lucifer" insisted the officer, annoyed. "Besides attacking you, which we had on video surveillance, one of our most recent additions broke into the lab yesterday and stole tapes from your case. And Ms. Lopez's hard drive." Lucifer's turn to be surprised: this was anything but his family's MO. He was pretty sure that if one of his brothers had been around, he would have known, so they would have to recruit a human. Not unheard of, but still.

"I'd very much like to know how and why your family turned one of our officers against us, thus jeopardizing tens of cases in the process." she continued, visibly angry. "So let's start small. What's your father's name?"

Lucifer scoffed.

"God."

§

Chloe slumped in her chair, exhausted. She had no idea how to do her job.

She had had difficult cases before. Some she couldn't even break, because there was just not enough leads. She could make her peace with that because, although heart-breaking, it was part of her job.

But never before had she had a case where she _knew_ she couldn't bring the culprit to justice. It made looking at nothing for hours a lot less alluring.

She also felt very alone. Everybody was thrown into an overabundance of activity, either pointlessly investigating Lucifer's family, collecting new evidences for cases that were underway, or making apologetic calls to the prosecutor's office. The breaking in Ella's lab reached way further than Lucifer's case: although they had weekly backs up of her hard drive, all the evidences in her lab at the time of the breakup had to be considered compromised. Some of them were from closed cases undergoing trial, reopened at the demand of the defense, and they now could be considered gone, too. And obviously, all of Markon's cases were to be re-opened, too. Criminals were slipping away, and so many at the same time that she couldn't see how they'd catch them all.

She would have liked to help, but she was tasked with being useless on Lucifer's case. With the completely unreachable target of bringing God in for mafia-like behavior. Dan was on the case too, and she couldn't bear to see him frustrated out of his mind and giving himself wholly into the search. She had known for less than 24 hours and she already wanted to tell him _so bad_.

Her ex-husband dropped on the chair in front of her, more puzzled than ever.

"So, I run Charlotte Richards records, and you're not going to believe it." Oh, she was pretty sure she would. "She's never divorced anyone. They must have found a way to erase the marriage from record, but that's high end. " His eyes grew hesitant, pain-ridden. "Also, she's currently married to a pretty regular guy, which she didn't thought about telling me before."

She felt so bad at seeing him heartbroken. But how could she help? His ex-girlfriend was actually in another universe, much further away than if she had simply died, and she was actually the Goddess of Creation. Truth wasn't much more reassuring.

"I'm sorry" she said, taking his hand in hers. "Maybe it wasn't an official wedding?"

"Yeah, it kind of is, and she's still living with him."

"No I mean with Lucifer's dad. From what I get he does look like a cult leader". A _big_ one.

"Then we have no leads, and that's not helping" announced Dan, rubbing his head. "Lucifer's not helping. Amenadiel's bonkers, he can't even put a lie straight together on the span of two interviews. Charlotte say she doesn't remember anything and Maze just pretends she's a demon from hell. We're hitting the wall here."

Lucifer left the interrogation room and waved at them, all smiles. Inside, a cop was banging his head on the table repeatedly.

Chloe sighted, and slumped further. Infuriatingly, Lucifer had spent the whole day telling everyone… the truth. She hoped he could just find a credible enough lie to give everyone and get them to drop the case and focus on something else. But of course he wouldn't. It was somehow both highly frustrating and deeply reassuring that he really didn't lie.

"Hello, detectives" started Lucifer, joining them "any news so far?"

"No." said Dan grumpily. "And not thanks to you either. I'm starting to think you're working with them".

Chloe knew this was just Dan's frustration speaking, but Lucifer's eyes filled with unsurprised hurt nonetheless.

"I am certainly not!" he protested. "Believe me, I want to find who did this to me as much as you do."

"Then drop the act and stop lying about them!"

Lucifer's face closed off completely, eyes dark and menacing. " _I do not lie_."

He drew the words, slowly, and tapped the desk with his fist. Well, it looked like a tap; but she was pretty sure the wood was dented under the paperwork. She quickly covered his hand with hers. "Lucifer, can I talk to you in private?"

"You need to show Dan" she said as soon as they entered the small glass room.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." He retorted. She could see the day's exhaustion and hurt on his face, know that they were alone. "We wouldn't want to break the Dan, know, would we? I mean I know he doesn't use his brain so much, but still."

Chloe scoffed at his attempted joke. "Come on. He's doing everything he can for your case, we can't leave him in the dark."

"Detective." Lucifer was suddenly serious, and grabbed her shoulders. "I don't know how you're still willing to talk to me, let alone be in my presence." Well, to be completely truthful, he had a very good idea: she was his Father's miracle after all. But that would be for another time. "But I can guaranty you Dan is not going to react like you."

"You need to stop chastising yourself, Lucifer. Dan likes you, you have to trust him on that. And he's not a blind bigot or anything. Believe me, what you have to say is… a lot to process… "what an understatement "and I can't tell that I have it all already, but it's really not that bad. He'll get around it."

"Not that bad?" Lucifer's voice was high and he seemed at loss of words. "Detective, I literally couldn't be anyone worse!"

She sit on the table and exhaled, slowly. They weren't going anywhere. How could the Devil be such frightened five-years-old was something completely above her abilities. What would Linda say? She wished she had learned some psychology so bad. Questions were always good, she decided.

"Is that why you didn't tell me before? You thought I'd think less of you? "

"No." He came to sit beside her, and she held her breath. Of course not, she thought. How preposterous of her. "Well I certainly thought you'd think much less of me, and that would have been fair." he continued, shifty and not looking at her "But I was quite sure I'd never see you again, and I _that_ was an idea I couldn't bear."

Suddenly, she had to remember how to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Hello everyone! Very sorry for the delay. I kind of have a very big audition tomorrow, which took me a lot of time. I hope this chapter doesn't have too much typos and I promised I'll update soon after, probably Tuesday:)

Thank again very much to you all for your review and warm support. It's really motivating!

On a personnal message, dear I'm here for the Fluff, I'd be very happy if you want to beta my text. I've tried to PM you but couldn't reach you. Could you send me a PM so we can discuss how to send the chapters?

Best to you all,

Yunnaros

§

Chapter 5

This day was well on its way to become his most exhausting on earth, pondered Lucifer. And it had started so well.

Virtually everyone in the precinct had been asking questions. In theory, he had nothing against a good questioning, since he just told the truth; but when his interlocutor did not want to believe him and asked again for the millionth time he tended to find the endeavor deeply annoying. This had also prevented him to drive his own investigation on his sibling's implication entirely. He hadn't been able to remain in the detective's presence more than a few minutes, let alone get to productive work with her.

Then, he had went to see Linda, full-on intending not to talk about his problems and just be a good friend for her, for once. He failed. They ended up talking primarily about his problems, especially Chloe. He had shared his wonder at why she wasn't leaving now that she knew his identity, but Linda's answer had made little sense to him given their recent history. She had suggested he showed her his crispy face, and he scoffed: surely there was no need? He was pretty sure the wings were also a strong indication of his celestial nature. And he didn't see the benefit in rendering her catatonic in the middle of an investigation on his family. But anyway, the thought lingered, bothering him. Was he still lying to her by not showing it?

And know, arriving in his penthouse in serious need of a stiff drink and piano session, he had found Amenadiel waiting for him. A very stiff, groomy and serious-faced Amenadiel.

Oh, bloody hell.

"Brother." Lucifer started to pour himself a drink, then reconsidered, grabbing the large bottle and a glass and settling on the couch. "Please tell me you're here for that E.T. offer I made you earlier."

"Maze told me you have you wings back."

He gulped his drink and poured another. "Of course not. No Haggen-Daz either then, I take it?"

"Luci, this is important!" insisted the angel with an intense voice. "Don't you get what it means?"

"Believe me, I've been thinking about that long and hard all day. I don't believe there is a straight answer for Dad's apparent fat _like_." Well, he got that he was probably happy about the way he had handled his mother. A celestial war and the cataclysmic destruction of earth had been averted, after all, so he could call that a good Wednesday.

Amenadiel pinched the bridge of his noise in annoyance. "I can't get how you're still so angry despite everything Dad does for you"

"Everything he does for me?" The Devil shouted, offended "You mean all the burning, torturing, vilifying and manipulating?"

"Luci…"

"Besides, brother, I distinctly recall you two days ago, planning to destroy him. Bit of a hot and cold one, are you?"

"Luci, you're Risen!" exclaimed the angel.

"Not currently, no, but I blame that entirely on the company."

Rolling his eyes, Amenadiel got up and to the bar. He needed a drink. That crazy baby brother of his was turning him into an alcoholic. "Cranberry juice's in the minibar" Lucifer informed. Perfect.

Dropping a small umbrella in his Cosmopolitan, he started again, more carefully. "Luci, do you know how the wings are made? "

Lucifer scoffed "Everyone knows its Dad's gift and all, I don't recuse that. I mean I don't have the boring specifics, but…"

"They bear some of Dad's celestial essence. That mean he has to physically touch you to grow them."

Lucifer's nose frowned, disgusted "I'm due for a longer shower then." Then is eyes slowly widened "Wait, that means…"

"Yes, Lucifer" his brother concluded with a sigh of relief at his extremely obtuse brother's epiphany. "That mean one of these two things are true: either Dad went to earth - and we both know he doesn't do that - or you've just been to Heaven."

§

Markon couldn't divert his gaze from the small figure.

He couldn't think.

He couldn't process the enormity of the blood pouring on the outside of her porcelain face, sticking her smooth hair and straining her favorite Dora the Explorer's ribbon. Of his daughter's fixed eyes, like a macabre little doll, while she laid hung tight by her mother's lifeless body.

When he finally spoke, he found that his voice was rough and broken, as if he had just screamed.

"But I… I did everything you asked!"

"Of course" said a slim figure, emerging from the shadow. "This is just assurance. I do intend to keep my end of the bargain."

They were in his father small hunting cabin, in the mountains. He had always found the place peaceful and pleasant. Now the isolation was a deadly threat and everything he held dear was turned into a morbid game.

"You said you'll give them back to me!" Markon screamed. "You said we could all be free together!"

"And you will."

Hands grabbed Markon's shoulders, keeping him still despite his struggles. Then the cold taste of a gun muffled his screams.

"But first, you have to die."

§

Chloe sat in her car outside of Lux, hesitant. Going back to the relative serenity of her house had been pleasant for a while after her harassing day. Since Trixie had been seen to bed, she had started to think – and, well, go stir-crazy. She still had so many questions. Craved to understand that new world opening to her and her friend, at last, in the extent that was somehow allowed to her human brain. But mostly, she was concerned. She could see the day weighting on Lucifer as it unfold, particularly with Dan's accusations. She couldn't let him brood, that only lead him to full stupidity.

Hoping she wouldn't walk into an ongoing orgy, she left her car and dashed through Lux's back door.

He was on the balcony when she entered, surrounded by smoke catching the living room light. She fought the urge to scold him on his health care's choices. Right, he was the Devil, this was likely irrelevant. He must have been deep in thoughts, because he didn't sense her presence until she touched his shoulder.

"Detective!" he exclaimed with delight. "What brings you here?"

"My insufferable partner" she joked. "An emotionally fragile celestial being. Probably in the middle of an orgy or fifteen. Have you seen him?"

"Very funny, detective" he scolded in false offense, before returning to his drink.

"More seriously, I came to see how you were doing" she said softly, eyes sympathetic. "And if I could help with searching which one of your brothers exactly did that to you".

"Well, about that, I've got some interesting development", Lucifer started, dawning his drink. Amenadiel appears to think Dad was directly involved for once."

"Do you mean he's the one that knock you off?" Chloe exclaimed, offended. She couldn't imagine raising a hand on her daughter.

"Oh no, that's still one of my siblings. And I still don't know which prick". He took a puff of his cigarette, and released it slowly. "But he must have given me my wings back directly, which is more than a little disturbing."

"Why?"

"Well, for once, the last time I was in his presence was when I Fell. Not the best way to part, I'll have you know. Ironically, I got burned this time, too." He stopped for a while again, drinking, and Chloe wondered if he was still talking to her or to himself. Burned? Well Hell _did_ have a reputation for being quite hot after all. She shuddered at the thought.

"Second, this means Dad had to come to earth, which is unheard of, or I had to go to Heaven, from which I'm banned. It seems like an awful lot of trouble for a thank you pat on the shoulder, so I think there's probably more to it."

That conclusion seemed a little paranoid to her, but well, she was pretty new to the game. Yet none of it was really helping their case.

"I'd still like to know the prick that knock you off, and why he had Markon steal the tapes" she reminded him. "If only so you can punch him in the face on the behalf of the precinct. It's going to take months of work to go past the breaking in the lab."

"Well, there is always the usual suspects, I guess, but no particular evidence", Lucifer sighted. Michel, probably. Maybe Raphael. Or Azrael, she threw a hell of a punch. Actually, any sibling with a grudge, which meant about all of them. "I find the tape-stealing a little off character, thought", he reflected. "Manipulating humans. I mean Amenadiel did it, when he brought Malcolm back, so it's not unthinkable…"

Chloe clenched her teeth in anger. Lucifer had told her Malcolm's story the night before, and she still needed to find some time to punch Amenadiel repeatedly in the family jewels. Maybe shoot him. After all, it would be interesting to see if she could make him vulnerable too.

Trixie had been kidnapped, dammit.

She exhaled slowly, letting the anger recede while Lucifer continued "… but it's not usually an angel MO. It would be Mum's thing, but she is, well, very gone." His voiced seemed drained on the last words, and sympathy replaced Chloe's remaining anger.

"I'm very sorry" she said softly, brushing his arm. "Do you miss her?"

"Mum?" Lucifer scoffed. "With all the manipulating? How deeply masochist that would be of me. " He looked at his drink, the amber liquid swirling in his hand shedding tiny rays of golden light on the parapet like a prism. "So, probably. " he finished quietly.

Chloe looked at the darken face of her friend, heart swelling. What did one say to comfort the loss of a millennia old mother? _She's in a better place_ didn't apply in this case. Nothing really did.

"I'm sure she's lighten some galaxies by now." She attempted lightly, feeling a bit stupid. At least it made Lucifer smile.

"You're much too good for her memory, Detective" he responded, looking at her with wonder. Then he drew a bitter laugh "I'll have you know she tried to kill you twice".

"What?! Why?" And more importantly, how could she miss a Goddess trying to kill her?

"Trying to get me to go to Heaven with her, of course" he replied, like it was the most natural thing in the universe. "The first time she thought blowing you up would motivate me to leave Earth, but Amenadiel convinced her otherwise; the second time, it was to get me to bring her the sword".

 _Which he did_ , Chloe realized, remembering the pier. He was acting like everything was perfectly obvious, but suggesting he cared for her to a point that was making it hard to breathe under the weight. He was the _Devil_. And he was somehow willing to risk a celestial war for her little human life. She couldn't encompass such responsibility.

Taking her stunned silence for a retrospective fright at the near-death experiences, Lucifer felt a pang of guilt. His presence in her life had endangered it so many times. _And despite all of that_ , _she's still here_ , he wondered. Which was unlucky, because he was much too selfish to leave.

He looked at her softly and raised her head with his finger "I'm sorry" he said, looking for her gaze, and holding it. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone as full of light as you are in my life."

Chloe's eyes fled his gaze.

"Well, you're the one that's an angel, you know" she joked, embarrassed.

Incomprehension, then realization and hurt suddenly filled the Devil. He averted his gaze, clenching his teeth. Surprised, Chloe opened her mouth; before she had the time to say anything, the glass in Lucifer's hand exploded in a million shards.

So, Linda was right.

"What are you…"

"Chloe" Lucifer started in a low, dark voice. "I'm not just an angel. I'm the Devil."

"I know that" protested Chloe. "No need to get worked up over it."

Sadness was written all over his face. He was frightened, but determined. "No. You know it, but you don't understand it. I'm a monster." He murmured dreadfully.

"You're not…" He interrupted her, holding his hand in the air. "It's my fault, really" he continued. "I fooled myself. I should have started with that. "

His skin disappeared, leaving the usual raw and burnt flesh of the Beast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Hello everyone! Very sorry for the long time between chapter. I'm actually in holidays and finding very little time to write. Unfortunately, at my current speed, I'll probably need an other week before the next chapter is up; but after that I should be back home and able to write on a more regular basis.

Thanks again for all your supporting and wonderfull reviews!

Chapter 6

Lucifer couldn't look at her. She had let out a loud gasp, but hadn't run away yet. He couldn't look at the fear and horror in her eyes, but she deserved to know: so he let his Beast face on, and looked intently at the wall.

Indeed, Chloe was horrified.

He had hinted that he had another face several times, and she had always expected some kind of weird, red, monstrous carnival mask. Something that would have been plastered on to incite terror. She had seen a flash of it before, and some of her culprits had become slithering piles of madness just for looking at it. But this, and the sheer horror and dread that accompanied the realization, was something she hadn't expected.

This was _him_.

She could clearly see the outline of his face, the squaring of his jaw, the shape of his eyes. This was not a mask; it was her friend. _Burned_.

Well, he had hinted at that, too, she tried to rationalize. That his other face was burnt; that he had burned when he fell. But how could she had expected this? No mortal being could have survived that kind of torment. Yet obviously, he didn't even got the respite of death.

As she realized what his Dad had done, Chloe felt an anger and a need to fight that she knew she'd never get rid of. Lucifer's light talk at his feud with his Dad wasn't one of his usual over-the-top exaggeration: his Dad had done _this_. And then, apparently, let him rot in Hell. She couldn't bear the thought: how could anyone do _this_ to his child? What did it say on humanity that it revered someone like that?

Her cheeks felt wet; she was crying know. The anger and sadness made it difficult to breath. Lucifer was still not looking at her, and she realized that on top of everything, he was afraid she'd reject him.

 _Him_. She really hoped prayers were actually a thing, because that long string of obscenities had to find his recipient.

So she touched his jaw with her palm and turned his head slowly until she could look into his surprised fire-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

He turned back into his dashing self, flabbergasted, and she rushed into his arms.

§

The morning light was illuminating the precinct when Dan entered grumpily, rubbing his eyes. That light didn't help his headache at all. He had spent most of his evening going over that bonkers family case, and got nothing but a fantastic migraine. He so hoped Chloe would enter and tell him she'd closed it overnight.

She didn't, of course.

Inexplicably, he felt like _she_ was rushing _him_ to close the case quickly. But his Chloe wouldn't do that, right? His Chloe would always get to the bottom of things. However harsh the digging was.

Unless she already knew who did it, obviously.

The traitorous thought had stayed with him since Chloe's less than helpful involvement on the case the night before. After all, he had hear the message Lucifer had left on her phone the night he was taken. Could he have told her whatever it was that he was hiding upon his return? That wasn't unlikely. Why Chloe would deny it and side with him to impede an ongoing investigation, thought, was something he couldn't quite understand.

But there was something to be done about it.

"Chloe," Dan said, annoyed, when she suggested something vague and unhelpful for the third time that morning "if you don't want to tell me, fine. But you need to recuse yourself. "

"What? No!"

"Listen, you're not impartial here "she opened her mouth to protest, but he interrupted her "Don't pretend, we both now you're not when it comes to him" Dan continued preemptively, and he realized that statement didn't hold bitterness anymore. They had come such a long way. "But I can see you're less helpful than basically anyone else in the precinct right now, and I really didn't think I'd say that one day. So please. We need all the hands we can get on other stuff, too. If you can help there, you should recuse yourself."

Chloe pondered the words for a while. He actually had a point. She hoped Dan wouldn't be wasting his time on that either, but Lucifer didn't seem ready to tell him yet, and if she could get away and help elsewhere it was already a win. Recusing herself seemed more and more appealing.

"Here" she started, lifting a heavy pile of documents to her desk. "I've been trying to track where Markon could be hiding. There is about half a dozen of cabin, farms and other isolated buildings that are owned by a member of his family and not occupied year-round. Might be worth a look". She got up and continued, resolved "You're right, this is driving me crazy. I'll see that Monroe find you someone more helpful."

Now Dan was embarrassed "Chloe, I didn't mean…" Her face lit up, her smile soft as she was shushing his worries "It's fine" she retorted "I'm actually quite happy to leave this stinking mess. Good luck." With this, the detective turned to the police chief's office with a new spring in her path.

 _Oh God_ , Dan thought, mortified. Chloe was _happy_ to recuse herself. What the hell was he getting himself into?

§

"This doesn't make any sense." Lucifer fall into the armchair in Linda's room, all pretense of visiting his friend in recovery gone. He needed professional advice, and he needed it yesterday.

"Lucifer" Linda started, smiling softly through the wiring that helped her breath. She was feeling better and better these days. Lucifer had offered to try and heal her with a feather before, but she felt it would raise too many questions in a heavily surveilled environment. Of course, this was before realizing that she'd have to continue consultations for her most complicated patient on her remaining recovery time. "What doesn't?"

"Everything!"

"Lucifer, you'll need to be more specific" It felt like she was being patient, but really she was just buying herself pre-drama time to rest a while longer.

Taking his front head in his hands, he sighted. "I showed Chloe my other face".

Linda's eyebrow shot up in surprise. Now that was interesting. After months of foot-dragging, she didn't thought he'd actually muster the courage. "Good" she said. "How did she react?"

"Well, she didn't leave." Lucifer was hesitant, and it made her suspect the problem was here. But she knew Chloe well. What could she have done to upset him so much?

"So, what did she do?" she asked carefully.

"She said she was sorry" Lucifer was clearly confused "And she… cried. I'm afraid she is quite angry with my Dad. What do you think that means?"

Linda sighted in relief. Much better than she feared. She was less worried about having to drag Chloe's ass to her cabinet at some point.

"Lucifer, it's not particularly surprising that Chloe would be upset. You know she cares about you. I know that I haven't seen your crispy face for very long…" he seemed ready to correct that, so she quickly added " and I have no intention to change that, mind you – but from what you told me you got it when you fell in Hell, so it also shows that you were hurt. She's sympathetic. And angry at the person that hurt you." Actually, she would have liked to react like that too, now that she thought about it. But the shock of him being the actual Devil washed over any consideration at how he had gained that face.

Lucifer was twisting his hands and manhandling the armchair, visibly upset. She decided to draw the line and swap his hand when he started tweaking with her machines.

"But it doesn't make any sense! " Lucifer continued, protesting "I mean I get that Dad tempered with her so she wouldn't be affected by my power, so it's not difficult to deduce why she wouldn't be terrorized by my real face, or wings. But why would she side with me?" Linda opened her mouth to answer, but he clearly hadn't finished yet "I mean, Dad _loves_ adulation. I doubt he'd have any interest in making me an ally, even if it's just one little human."

Well, if she wasn't that professional, and that wired up to a hospital bed, she would probably have face-palmed. Why did he need explanation to every human behavior all the time? Actually, she knew why. Parental neglect and issues rooted in his adolescent conflict, a narcissism based in self-deprecation and self-doubt, all simmering for millennia. He would have made such a nice case study for the Annual Conference of the American Society of Psychologist. A shame they'd be diagnosing her if she brought him in.

"Lucifer, you have known Chloe for a while now," Linda started, like to a particularly obtuse child. "Do you think she cares for her friends? For Dan, Ella, Maze?"

"Well, yes of course. Get to the point, Doctor!" he exclaimed, impatient.

"I am. How do you think she'd react if someone badly hurt one of those friends?"

"She'd be upset, obviously. Angry, "he said with a small, appreciative smile. "The Detective would not rest until the culprit is brought in".

Yet he didn't seem to make the connection. Of course not. She only just said that two seconds ago, after all. She waited a bit, then was going to urge him in the right direction again when he suddenly shot up, realization clear on his face.

"Of course, Linda, that's genius! That's why she's acting this way. Dad's making her act as my ally because any other way would be painfully obvious given her character. How slithery of him!" Linda was distinctly felling the need to face-palm again. He continued, to himself "That means this point was supposed to playout without me knowing she's a miracle. But I do, so, maybe I can still beat his endgame. Thank you, Doctor!" he exclaimed, rushing through the door.

He was leaving. Again. Was she helping at all? The doubt remained.

"Lucifer!" she yelled as he passed the door.

He came back. "Yes?"

"That's really not was I was hinting at." Annoyance was clear in her voice. "And since I'm in the hospital, and this is really not a session, I'm going to tell you: there is no endgame, she just cares for you, you dumbfuck!"

Taken aback by her tone, Lucifer made a small, appreciative smile. She could see him pondering her words, a fleeting glimpse of hope on his face; but he soon shut it done, shaking his head, and replied "No, I'm going with my theory. But as always, I appreciate the help, doctor. "

And he left. Linda's head forcefully hit the pillow.

§

Monroe pinched the bridge of her noise. "So, you're telling me you can't work this case."

"No," Chloe retorted. "I'm close to one of the person of interest, and have biased feelings toward the suspected parties."

Standing straight as a stick in front of the chief, Chloe was feeling very professional. Well, at least she wasn't begging to be let off the case, so there was that.

"How so?" she queried.

"I'd very much like to shoot them repeatedly and excessively, M'am." Pure and unhinged truth. She started to appreciate Lucifer's take on things. Oh dear, how long since she'd be welcoming cocaine-ridden threesomes?

Monroe hunched back into her seat with a sight. "I don't think I can blame you on that" she murmured. The last days had been hell. She spoke up, resolved "Well, if you want to recuse yourself, I can oblige. We're far from lacking work you can do." Then, eyeing her critically "But don't come asking to be let back on the case when you see the amount of paperwork we're dealing with out there. Get out to Johnson and Palmer, they'll need a hand. "

Chloe was all smiles. Seemed horrible, but at least she'd feel moderately helpful. And she really welcomed the respite of thinking about anything else than the celestial family.

Of course, Lucifer waltzed back shortly afterward. So much for trying not to think about them. She was not avoiding him. No! Just slightly overwhelmed. Since she couldn't hide behind his mystery or need to keep his privacy anymore, she had no real reason not to get involved. Not to ask questions, some of them probably a bit more than her sanity could chew. At least one was hanging out there unanswered: why he'd left. She had thought about asking him about a dozen time already, but she was afraid what his answer could change for their carefully balanced relationship. Yet she yearned to know.

Her partner was half crunched on his chair, juggling with a paperwork while she was making a hopeless attempt at filling paperwork. Right. Now was as good as ever.

"Lucifer", she queried, eyeing him hesitantly. He immediately stopped. "I have something to ask about, you know…your stuff." She gestured vaguely with her hands. This was starting so well. She felt so clear, confident, sarcastic. But to her partner's defense, he seemed to know immediately what she wanted.

"Well, do you want us to get somewhere more private?" He asked, seriously. "To talk, of course."

She didn't really need the precision, but noted he hadn't tried to make it a joke. "Yeah, that would be…"

But she was interrupted by Monroe storming out of her office. "Decker, new case!"


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Hello everyone! I'm back from my long break. Big thanks to all the readers that waited, I'll try not to get you through that again and keep posting regularly. Thanks also for your reviews, I know I don't answer often but they really help to keep me motivated. You're great:)

And to those that pointed it out in the reviews, yeah, I admit I kinda like cliffangers :). Oh, you had noted that already?

Chapter seven

The body had been found in San Gabriel Mountains, just outside of their jurisdiction. But apparently the rangers had called in a favor from the chief, as they were ill equipped to deal with a potential murder, and Monroe had surprisingly agreed despite their overabundance of work. The detective suspected some political play involved, and it angered her all the more. They were already stretched thin. If this case lead to more criminals slipping out of their net, she'd definitely have some yelling to do.

In itself, the case could have been ruled a car accident: the wrecked black Cadillac, probably speeding too much, had slid on the wet road and ended in the ravine. But injured drivers didn't usually drew out their gun and fire it before crawling out of the car and bleeding out for hours, all without calling 911 beside holding a well-working phone. Something was definitely odd on that scene; but it certainly wasn't the perfectly symmetrical face and muscular body of the park ranger that welcomed them.

Tanned and rested. Chloe sighted. She had probably chosen the wrong law enforcement path.

"Hello, detectives" he smiled agreeably, approaching them. "I'm Mike. We're very happy to have you here. We don't get that many drama so it's really great to benefit from your competence".

Chloe smiled. This collaboration was going to be easier than she thought. Lucifer eyed them critically, lips tensed. "Well welcome to us then! We wouldn't want to say no to helping out ill-equipped rangers. That's our precinct: very helpful. Even while we're leaving quite important cases behind."

"Lucifer!" Chloe growled. He had been annoying all the way to the scene, and though she had to admit he wasn't the only one resenting the chief, brushing off the ranger wouldn't help them move faster. "Just show us the car, please."

"Of course." He seemed genuinely nice. "The body's been bagged, but the car is over here. The victim is John Derringer, a L.A. lawyer, recently divorced." He continued, walking through the bushes to the wreckage of what must have been a pristine, expensive car. "His wallet was in the car, full of cash. Someone came nearby from the road but stopped some distance away, there's a trail over there" he gestured north of the car. "Must have been in a hurry, 'cause he made half the dirt in the bank slide down when crossing it".

Indeed, when they got closer, a small trail was visible getting up to the road. Given the height and chaos of the grass, they would probably have missed it. If this was indeed linked to the accident, they now had a credible direction in which to look for the bullets fired, and possibly evidence, rather than an impossible ball of hay.

"Thanks" Chloe said, genuinely impressed. She somehow felt the need to make up for their foul mood now. "This is really helpful. We could probably use your readings on crime scenes in the LAPD."

Mike smiled modestly, shaking his head. "I'm just good with trails and nature, that's it. City stuff is not really my thing." He looked at her playfully "Although I must say the company seem very nice."

Lucifer snorted disdainfully. "Well, Casanova, the Detective is a busy professional, she'd probably have better to do than babysitting you anyway."

The ranger ignored the mean remark and turned to Chloe with a confused brow "I'm sorry, are you two…" he gestured between them unmistakably.

"No" Chloe answered quickly. "Yes!" Lucifer said at the same time. Shooting him a confused glance, she started again "We're not …" "We're…" Lucifer looked at her, embarrassed, and finished with a shake of the head "We're partners."

"Right." The ranger seemed completely unconvinced, and she couldn't resent him. She was too. Yet he decided to push on. "Would you like to have a drink, then?"

He was very natural and easy-going, and Chloe felt envious; she was pretty sure to be red up to her ears by now. "We have a case" she reminded him a bit abruptly. "Maybe later" she amended.

"See you later, then." Mike said with a nice smile before strolling up to his park-issued jeep.

Lucifer was fixing her, mouth agape and a scandalized look on his face. And she didn't find that even just a little bit funny. Nope. Not at all.

"What?" she asked.

He closed his mouth and pouted. "Nothing."

§

"I'm sorry, sir." The slim figure bowed. "He's still alive. We failed."

The young, dark-haired man simply sit back in his armchair. "Well, you couldn't forsee any of it, partner; even I was surprised by that move. "

His false friendliness was terrifying and the slim figure ducked further. He knew very well what the man was capable of and where their partnership stood. "But we can correct it, of course" he young man continued. "Take all the time you need, get him back to me." He smiled, "his lady partner too. Time for a frontal approach."

The figure bowed, smiling. "Of course," he opined. Their enemy would be defeated, at last, and an example would be made. Nothing mattered most. He simply hoped that the convenience partnership would then come to a convenient end.

§

Amenadiel faced the mirror, wings opened. The feathers had practically grown back know. Flying should be possible again. It could have been for some time: he wasn't even sure if feathers were physically necessary or just a symbol of his father's approval. But he kept postponing the try flight anyway.

If they were symbolic, then something had changed. His feathers were know a little darker, a shiny anthracite appearing between the grey streaks. Had he changed? He hoped so. He had a lot to atone for with his earlier actions. But then why did Lucifer got his wings back in the same white? Nobody had changed so much as his brother had. Or had he?

"Lovely new style" said Maze's voice. He pivoted brusquely, surprised to find her at his bathroom's door, and hurriedly wrapped his hips in a towel. "When are you getting back upstairs?" She was being conversational but her bitterness still transpired. He sighted.

"Not yet, I think" he answered, turning back to the mirror.

She closed the distance, standing just behind him. "Why? I thought you'd jump on the occasion to be back with Daddy and in Heaven's comfort."

He shot her a hurt glance. Why did she refused to see this was difficult for him? "I will go back eventually" he admitted. "But not yet. There is a lot of things I have to sort for myself, and unfinished business here. With Lucifer." He dropped his voice "And with you".

She scoffed at that. "Well, if I'm keeping you from going home, don't bother. I'm not interested in Daddy's boys." Her mocking was defiance and defense; he knew that now. He wasn't going to fall for it again, so when she turned to leave, he moved faster and grabbed her wrist. She was so very close.

"Then why are you here?"

§

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Derringer" Chloe said. She hated this specific part of her job more than any other.

The young woman was stunned, sitting on the kitchen chair, at loss of words. Or emotions. She obviously couldn't fathom the news, and Chloe suspected the divorce wasn't completely loveless.

Jane Derringer was beautiful, even in her current state of unrest, with her chestnut hair and soft features. In her early forties, she had the kind of simple and natural manners that wouldn't have lent her an acting job in Los Angeles, but were drawing nonetheless. She didn't seem like someone who would marry for money, however much her ex-husband had, so they must have been a good match at some point.

Bored, Lucifer started fumbling around annoyingly in the kitchen. The woman draw long, trembling breaths, obviously trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry" she said, her voice rough "I know we're divorced but I still… cared about him a lot."

The detective took it as her clue to continue "We're trying to know him better. When did you last spoke to him?"

"Maybe two months ago" Jane answered. "He thought breaking off completely was the best way to start our lives again. He tried to reach me yesterday thought, but … I didn't have my phone with me at the time and…" She suddenly burst into tears. Well, that accounted for the only phone call attempt her ex-husband had tried to make around the time of his death. Chloe shot a side glance to her partner. A year ago he'd have huffed and pressured the woman out of boredom; but there he was, waiting awkwardly on her. The Devil. She felt slightly proud.

Mrs. Derringer was desperately trying to catch back her breath when Lucifer suddenly had enough. "Well, well, no need for that." He said sitting on the table, obviously disgusted at her repetitive sniffing. "You know it makes no difference at all that you missed his dying call. I'm sure you've told all there is to tell already." She started crying harder and he continued quickly, a little panicked. "And you'll see him again after you've spend your life here anyway, he is just off a few years earlier. Although you seem like a nice person and lawyers tend to have a high rate of turning up to hell…" he reflected, then added to her confused look" but I can be wrong, of course, so you'll probably see him again, just keep that in mind."

During his terrible attempt at emotional solace, her tears had slowed to a manageable point. When he finished, she took a deep breath, and squeezed his hand in her damp ones. "Thanks" she said.

He got up awkwardly, not sure what he had done right or wrong, and wiped his hands on a kitchen cloth. Chloe really wanted to hug him, but their suspect was available again.

"Did you know any enemies he could have had? Anyone holding a grudge?"

Jane Derringer scoffed bitterly. "John didn't exactly had an easy character, or an easy job. He tended to be tactless and easily made enemies. Deep down he was a good man, thought" she felt the need to add. "But I thought you said it was an accident?"

"We're exploring all possibilities" Chloe carefully answered. "He could have been drawn out of the road on purpose." It was actually more likely than not, but she didn't want to give her too much information, even if she made an unlikely suspect. Jane seemed lost in thoughts for a while, then continued more hesitantly. "There is also his family" she said. "John had a feud with them before we married, and he was obsessed that they wanted to kill him. I never met them, I thought he was being paranoid. It's one of the things that destroyed our marriage…" she had a strangled cry "but maybe he was right in the end."

"Great, a family feud" Lucifer chipped in. "Exactly what we need to figure out. And were, pray tell, is that snake's nest?"

"Silver Valley" Jane answered. "They own a vineyard there. Upper class people I believe."

Chloe eyed her partner again. If he was surprised, he didn't let it show. But if she could see the similarities he would have made them too, and that always tended to get him dangerously unhinged.

"Thank you for your time" she said, following Lucifer at the door.

§

Dan parked in front of the old cabin and sighted. Three down, two more to go. At least he got Anderson to help him check out the potential hiding places of their ex-colleague. At this rate, he wouldn't be home for dinner, but at least he'd have finished by tomorrow morning and wouldn't spend three days on it. He thought about checking with Chloe if she could get Trixie from school, but there was no service. Quick round up of the place, and he'd call her on the way back.

The detective realized his mistake as he came closer to the door. Something was different here. The place seemed undisturbed, like all the others, but the faint stench was unmistakable. He drew his gun. The door was unlocked; he pushed it slowly with a cloth, careful not to mess up prints. And froze.

Two panicked rats rushed out between his legs.


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Hello everyone! Thanks a lot for your reviews and sorry this took me a week. So much to do!

Big thanks to my new beta **Catsandorchids4** , who proofread this chapter!

Chapter 8

"So I've had a look at Derringer's heritage. Quite substantial, but nothing like the family fortune," said Mike's through the police radio. "He hasn't changed his will since the divorce, so it's all going to the ex-wife. Could be a motive."

Lucifer snorted derisively from the passenger seat. "Well you should quit your pointless attempts at detective work, because we've just been there, and it's not her" he snapped.

Chloe shot him a reproachful glance. "She gave us a good lead, though," she added. "Apparently he feared that his family might want to kill him. We're heading there right now."

"Ha, sorry, I could have saved you a trip on this one." The ranger sounded apologetic; and maybe just a little bit gloating. "The sheriff here had a couple of complaints from the Derringer son over the years, and they were always completely baseless. Apparently he and his dad had a big feud some years ago, and he tended to obsess over it big time, teenage-style. But they're good people."

Chloe clenched her teeth, knowing perfectly well how this would go over with Lucifer. Great.

"Well thank you again for your narrow-minded insight then!" he predictably yelled. "You had complaints and you washed them off. If you had believed in him just a little bit, he'd probably still be alive!" Chloe was trying really hard to concentrate on the road for this: no one else was going to drive if she got involved. In the speakers, Mike was struggling to say something, but Lucifer angrily continued. "You might as well have murdered him. Because what, the dad's a good guy? What is it, pray tell, he goes to church every Sunday? Injects big money in the community?"

Yep, now that she knew he was actually the Devil, many more of his odd identifications made sense. In a very twisted way. Which kind of also made sense.

"Fine, go see for yourself." uttered Mike. Her partner had finally managed to piss-off their good tempered counterpart. "But you know I'm just the park ranger, right? It's not my job to answer that kind of complaints."

"Well apparently it's not anyone's job!" he retorted.

"Thank you for your work, Mike" the detective cut with authority. And really, she could understand Lucifer's anger, but they didn't need to add more venom to this. "We're still going in to have a chat, just in case, and we'll keep you in the loop."

"Yes, well. No problems, Chloe" the ranger declared before ending the call. Lucifer winced at the use of her first name. Why was this annoying him? He couldn't really put his finger on it.

For a few minutes, Chloe pondered what to say in silence, armoring herself for an argument. She could have guessed how the sheriff's behavior would upset Lucifer months ago; and if she was honest with herself, it upset her, too. But now that she had an insight into how badly he had been treated, and by someone who was supposed to be all-good, it made much more sense. She shuddered.

But this was not him. Not his family. This was a case, and they needed a clear mind.

As they were closing in on their destination, they passed a lovely hilly landscape, golden in the afternoon sun. Chloe realized she viewed nature with both wonder and bitterness now. How could someone capable of such miraculous beauty treat his child this way?

When she threw a quick glance at Lucifer, he was fixing her, a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. "Your hair was catching light, that's all."

She took a deep breath. "Lucifer, I know you're pissed off that the complaints didn't work out. But this doesn't mean the family is necessarily guilty. Derringer could indeed have been paranoid."

The Devil was scandalized. "Come on, Detective, you can't seriously think that! I've been seeing their kind for all of eternity: the self-righteous, they never question their belief, never question their friends. It was more likely for me to get KFC with my Dad than for these complaints to succeed!"

She gave a sly smile at the picture. "We don't really know that," she affirmed. "I'm not saying the family didn't do it, but we need to keep an open mind. They may not have, and the police may have given it their best efforts but found nothing credible."

"I highly doubt that" retorted Lucifer bitterly. "The way I see it, they probably broke out a beer when they found the old annoyance dead. I don't think your lovey-dovey ranger would have done anything against those good people."

"Mike? He hasn't even got anything to do with this! You're being absurd!"

"Oh now I'm being absurd? A bit paranoid too, maybe?"

This was getting out of hand fast. "I never said that," she asserted. "But you need to stop taking it out on Mike. He's done nothing but help us. We need to keep the cooperation going."

Lucifer gave it a bitter chuckle. "Well he'd like to help you out a little more, no doubt about that. I just didn't think you'd be into cooperation so much."

Chloe took one long breath in, then out slowly. When the need to throw him out of the window receded, she declared in a cold voice "Lucifer, if you open your mouth again, you can walk home from this case."

§

"Is that everything you've got here?" asked Maze, packing up a psychiatry book. "You're living surprisingly light."

Linda was waiting for her in the wheelchair, tucked up in a summer dress that felt surprisingly mundane. She was finally going home today. "Well, one's not gonna run a fashion show in a hospital" she answered, smiling at her friend.

"I bet I would."

"Yeah, I bet you would," she chuckled. "The male nurse is into you."

"Hmm, the pretty one? Nice. Wanna join?"

Linda laughed. It felt so good to be back to normal. "Don't think I'm up to it yet."

"Meh, you're nearly good as new." Maze started pushing the wheelchair through the door, Linda's bag on her shoulder.

"I wanted to say thank you, Maze" Linda continued, turning to look at her in the eyes. "You're an amazing friend, and a good person."

"Yeah". Uncharacteristically for Maze, she turned her head down, ashamed. Linda stopped the wheelchair. "What's wrong?"

Maze sighed, quickly giving up. Perks and problems of being besties with a therapist. "I'm not a good person, is the problem. You are. I'm a demon."

"Would you rather be human?" asked Linda, surprised. As far as she knew, if anyone was embracing the demon life, it was Maze. But then again, she was the only demon she knew.

"Yeah," she started, shaking her head "No. I don't know. It's just that, you know, you could have died. Amenadiel is going to leave." Her voice was getting small. "You're all going to Heaven eventually, and I'm going to miss you". It's not that she wanted to go to Heaven, really, that place was a snooze-fest run by self-righteous pricks. Hell was home, but she couldn't wish for their friends to go there, either.

Linda smiled softly, taking her hand. "It'll be years away. I'm sure we'll figure out something." Maze looked unsure, but surrendered the point to her friend. "I didn't realized this was bothering you, I'm sorry" Linda added.

'"It didn't before you were hurt" answered Maze honestly. "It bothered the hell out of Lucifer, though, now I get why. But even he could have a way into Heaven now." She wasn't sure what he would do with it, if he indeed had it. Sure, he claimed earth was his home, for now. But when Chloe would die?

"Well, we've got plenty of time" Linda reassured. "What do you say we go carpe diem on a couple of drinks?"

§

Thankfully for their partnership, the remaining drive to Silver Valley was short. The estate was, indeed, upper class. The white gravel path weaved through a luxurious garden up to a yellow-stoned, Mediterranean villa. Some distance away, one could make the outline of a haras, the horses' neigh punctually breaking the tranquility of the summer evening. In the background, a vineyard extended for acres in every direction over soft, sunny hills.

Walking up the path, Chloe felt calmer, like the place somehow imposed a truce on her worries. She didn't really want to fight her partner anymore.

"Is that what Heaven looks like?" The ridiculous question left her lips before she could think of it. But Lucifer didn't laugh; he simply smiled softly, looking at her. "No. Well, not to me. "Sensing her confusion, he explained "Like Hell, Heaven depends on the soul that lives it. Maybe yours will look like that, if that's what talks to you."

She chuckled "You seem pretty sure that I'll go to Heaven, Mister. Not that I would mind, but what tells you I don't have dark sins?"

"Oooooh, do you mean like jaywalking? Not buying winrar? Detective, did you illegally downloaded The Lion King for your offspring?" he teased, and she good-humoredly punched his arm. Smiling, he started to put a hand on her back but refrained at the last minute. "Don't worry, you'll go. Your dad is there, you know. You'll be happy."

Whatever comfort this gave her, she could see the melancholy on his face. Chloe struggled to understand it. She didn't plan on going anywhere before at least decades, so what was he sad about? Before she had time to reassure him, they arrived at the house.

As it turned out, the family wasn't really helpful. The dad was out; one of the brothers answered their questions. Apparently, John had been to the villa's gates just before his death, accusing their father of ruining his life. He wasn't there, and the brothers got in an argument over the fences, but then John left.

Even extensively using his devil shtick, Lucifer couldn't get anything useful out of the guy apart from petty brotherly jealousy. The detective and he were discussing whether to go through the family's books – Lucifer was adamant they'd find something nefarious, like a drug cartel – when Dan called.

"Crr… hhhrrr…loé, it's Dan. ksrrr Chloé, you hear me?"

He sounded like he was cruising on a land mower.

"Not very well. Where are you?" she pushed the phone to her ear, wincing at the unpleasant sounds.

"… ime scene. Phone service is… have to get Trixie."

"Yeah, I know, you have to get Trixie tonight. Why are you calling me?"

The call was suddenly a little clearer. "…cause I can't! You have to get Trixie. I'm at a crime scene… to wait for the team."

Chloe sighed in exasperation. "Dan, I'm in the middle of an investigation two hours away! What crime scene?"

"…urther away! …forest...Markon killed himself. I have to wait for the forensic team."

"Fine, I'll take her home" she sighted. Facing her, Lucifer was gesturing in protest. They couldn't leave already! They hadn't even started to pressure the snake's nest!

"Thanks." Dan closed the call and hiked up to the cabin, settling for a very creepy wait.

§

Picking Trixie up was the easy part; Chloe had missed spending time with her lately anyway. But dealing with an annoyed Devil was another thing altogether. She knew he didn't like her interrupting an investigation where he felt such a connection with the victim. He probably also resented her dropping his case, although he hadn't been very explicit on the subject and Dan seemed to be doing much better on his own. But then she had called in to report their whereabouts to the local police, and Mike had suggested they get a drink. Just a drink, nothing fancy. In the maelstrom of revelations that her life had supported in the recent days, she felt like she needed some safe, easy-to-predict human interactions, where she knew the rules of the game; so she agreed on the next evening.

And that, apparently, was something he found quite infuriating.

She suspected that he was jealous, of course, but he was the one that had left. And his state of mind right now made it probably the worst possible time to ask him why. So when he managed to produce a near-miss accident, insult the ranger three times, insult Dan, insult her both personally and professionally, and suggest a self-hatred and recklessness that she couldn't fathom in the span of two sentences, she decided to just drop him off at his therapist.

Who was half-drunk with cocktails and meds and already in her pyjamas. She'd really have to buy that woman something nice one day.

"I have no idea why I'm here," announced Lucifer while sitting on the sofa.

Linda sighed. She was supposed to be in recovery. Resting. Well, she could always take him up on his feather offer if he overworked her to death, she thought. They'd probably have the Devil looking like a plucked chicken pretty soon given his mental state.

"Chloe said you were unhinged," Linda started. "That the case was tough on you."

"The case is fine," he uttered between clenched teeth. "At least we've got it. It's a perfect occasion to punish an overbearing family that spent way too much time messing with the man's life and vilifying him before finally murdering him. I'm gonna be very happy with that one, believe me," the Devil proclaimed.

"Oh, I do," retorted Linda softly. "But I thought your case just started? What does Chloe think of all this?"

He got defensive. "Well, it did, but this one's obvious! And the detective could be more expedient. But then it means losing sight of that lovey-dovey half-wit of a ranger we work with, so I guess justice will wait." Linda's eyes opened wide in surprise. "I can't believe she even agreed to a date with that moron! Really it's her you should talk to, doctor, " he continued. "I think I've finally broken her with my devilishness."

The doctor took a long breath, choosing her words carefully. "Lucifer, that's the first time I hear you criticize Chloe's work. Why do you think that is?"

"Because I never had reasons to before!" he exclaimed as a matter-of-fact.

"Lucifer, imagine you're doing this case without the ranger you mentioned…" she begun, before Lucifer cut her off with "I already like that dream!" and a crooked smile. "… would Chloe's behavior still make sense?"

He seemed to think hard about it for a few moments. "I guess she could simply be cautious," he finally admitted.

"We've been over this before, Lucifer," Linda sighed. "You're jealous."

"I whole-heartedly disagree!" he declared. "You've been over this, not me. The Devil doesn't get jealous. I'd simply prefer if she would choose someone more… worthy of her."

"Someone like you?"

His eyes got dark, and his voice bitter. "Certainly not me. I haven't been to all that trouble pushing her off for her to waste her life on me."

Linda leaned over in her chair. Her back was screaming for her to lay down, but she could feel they were close to something.

"Lucifer, last time we discussed it, you said you left because you felt your feelings were manipulated. Did you talk to Chloe about this?"

Lucifer shifted in her chair nervously. "It hasn't come up, no. She doesn't need to get even angrier with my Dad. I mean He's not really the susceptible type when it comes to humans, but there's no need for her to find His breaking point."

"What else do you think would happen if you told her?"

He laid back on the couch, falsely detached "Well she'd agree with me about leaving, for once," he supposed. "She'd probably want me to do that permanently, too. I mean I did stop it when I knew, but I still took advantage of her. And we're a good work team, so it would be a shame. Think of all the criminals we've punished. Really, not telling her is a win-win."

Linda sighed again. He was really both her most obvious and most difficult patient. "Lucifer, what you are doing is making excuses to avoid a confrontation," he opened his mouth to protest, but shut it at her pointed look, "a confrontation" she emphasized, "with the emotions that would be steered if she didn't react the way you predict. But you can't flee from that indefinitely. You need to talk to her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** Hello everyone! This chapter is longer than usual, hopes it'll makes for the delay:)

Thanks a lot for your support and reviews. Special thanks to catsandorchids, who is beta-ing the piece and admirably putting up with both my horrible grammar and my last minute warnings.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 9**

Chloe poured herself a glass of wine and slumped into the kitchen chair. After five stories of a Rhinoceros in a Chef's hat, Trixie was finally asleep, and the length of her day hit her with full force.

Maze took back the bottle from the fridge and sat with it in front of her. "So what's going on, Decker?"

Chloe eyed her with perplexity. "Do you actually want to know? Because, since I know you're a demon now, the whole "I don't want to hear about human emotions" thing actually makes a lot more sense."

Maze chuckled "I never want to know about human emotions. Not because I'm a demon, but because it's boring as hell. I really don't know how you guys do it." Seeing Chloe's eye roll, she added "But your life is usually less boring than one would expect, and I'm, you know, your friend and all, so by all means, proceed."

"Thanks" Chloe breathed out in exasperation. "I really feel inclined to open up. You know, I have no idea how I persisted in believing you two were human for so long."

"Awwww, thank you Decker" cooed Maze with obvious pleasure. "So it's about Lucifer again huh?"

Was she that obvious? Then again these days it seemed all of her emotional distress was caused by the same person. She'd have to remember to charge him for her next color at the rate he was greying her hair.

"Yeah" she admitted. "He's been insufferable all day, mostly because that one guy asked me out."

That pricked Maze's ears "My my, Decker, you're getting a date? " Her eyes lit up "Can I plan it?"

The awkwardness of her pseudo-date with the psychiatrist came back brutally. "No, no way, you're not planning it," she answered much too quickly. "And I said yes, but it's not really a date, just drinks between coworkers. It's someone we cooperate with and Lucifer had been horrible to him all day so…"

"Oh so it's a pity date" concluded Maze. "Can I join? I've never done that before".

"No it's not!" exclaimed Chloe, toning down her voice at the last moment to avoid waking up Trixie. And I can't believe I'm saying that again but no, Maze, you can't join in on my date," she added with exasperation. Seeing Maze's disbelieving look, she fidgeted with her drink for a while before explaining more softly, hesitantly "It's not just a pity date. He's a pretty normal guy, and I think I need that in my life right now. Something I can understand and grasp, you know? Also he seems nice, and he's really good looking, so…"

"So you think the sex will be amazing" concluded Maze smugly.

"Maze! You're not helping!"

"What? You're the one that wanted me to listen to your human stuff. I'm just pitching in! Besides you haven't gotten laid for so long sex with a teapot would probably be amazing."

Chloe let out an exasperated growl and decided to leave the subject. She didn't know what she expected from discussing human relationships with her, really. But there was somewhere else she could be useful.

"Anyway", she continued while Maze was pouring them both a second glass of wine, "Lucifer has been… horrible. Like he was jealous, you know? But it makes no sense. He's the one who left and then insisted we stay friends. And he's the… Devil." She still felt positively disturbed by the thought.

Maze let out a raucous laughter. "You didn't realize how close you were from shagging the Devil before, did you?"

"Maze!"

"Alright, alright," the demon groaned. These humans were no fun, but it wouldn't be said that she didn't know when to stop. She was amazing that way. "What do you want me to say? That Lucifer is an idiot? I think you know that already."

Chloe moaned, leaning in the chair. Why was she talking about this, him, again? Why wasn't she rather pressuring her demon roommate for any celestial revelation that she could give her? Her job had probably eaten most of her curiosity. That was probably why.

She took a large gulp of her drink.

"I don't know what I want you to say," she finally answered. "I guess it's just that I don't understand and… you've known him for so long. Is that what he usually does? Does he get jealous?"

"The Devil doesn't get jealous, he just takes what he wants" said Maze, almost automatically. Chloe's heart tightened a bit. Right, why would he be? He probably didn't want her. She must have been reading this all wrong. "But then usually he's moved on to something else in the morning, so..."

Chloe frowned. "No, I don't mean the one night stands, I mean the relationships. How is he usually?" she asked, hesitantly. Why was she sitting here, talking like the character of a 90's tv-show for teens? The disturbing thought made her gulp down her drink. Then, thinking over her question, she quickly added "I don't want all the details. I know he's millennia old, so… just generally speaking?"

"Chloe," started Maze very seriously. "There is no generally speaking. He's never been like that with anyone else. He's never been in a relationship before." She sniggered, "Before he met you I'd never seen him consider what emotions were for."

Chloe stared at her, gobsmacked. Surely, in thousands of years… But she could see on Maze face that she wasn't joking. And there was this tight, warm panic in her stomach again. What if she screwed this up all over again? She was already feeling guilty enough that her inability to work things out with Dan had affected Trixie. But a screw up of celestial consequences?

Her phone buzzed, and she absent-mindedly picked it up. Lab results. "I have to go," she said, quickly moving to the door. Maze picked up the remaining half of the bottle with a satisfied smile.

"Take an uber!"

§

Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah" was filling the penthouse, the air vibrating to Lucifer's angelic voice when Chloe exited the elevator. "Isn't that a little too deferential for your tastes?" she joked softly.

"Detective!" Lucifer exclaimed, stopping. "Well, Dad's not the one I was thinking of, " he deflected, smiling sadly to her while he put out his cigarette. "What can I do for you?"

"We, um, we got result for the case," answered Chloe, a little shaken. Was he actually talking about her? Shaking her head, she continued "They couldn't find anything on the car, so it wasn't pushed or tampered with," Lucifer groaned, leaning on the piano, but the Detective was far from finished. "But since we know where Derringer left from, I've asked them to look for traffic surveillance cameras between Silver Valley and the accident. You're gonna love this one," she admitted, handing him her phone.

"Oh? Do give," he said with a dazzling smile.

The video was queued up: just a few seconds of traffic cameras. The black Cadillac could clearly be seen speeding, passing as a yellow light just changed to red; then after it the characteristic blue pick-up of the vineyard passing at the red light at full speed, causing other cars to slam the brakes.

"My my" said Lucifer in a dark voice. "So the family did do it. What a surprise. "

"Yeah," admitted Chloe, sitting next to him on the piano. "You were right."

"Hmm," his chest vibrated with pleasure "Say that again?"

She chuckled. This joke should have gotten old by now, but nothing about him did. "You were right" she repeated, rolling her eyes. "But we still have to find out who exactly did it, and why."

"Right, can I interest you in a little wager, detective? Because I'm putting all my chips on the dad, or at the dad's order."

Chloe put a hand on his shoulder. "Lucifer…" she started.

He brushed her off. "No, I know what you're going to say, but I'm not projecting." She raised a perplexed eyebrow. "It's just that I know this kind of family. John rebelled, and he was out. Believe me, all those that remain there are blindly following the head of the family. Nothing would have happened without the dad's knowledge." Lucifer thought about it for a bit "The Dad probably just got tired of his son's little rebellion, decided that casting him out was too weak in the end and came to finish the job he had planned all along."

"Not projecting, huh?" Chloe said derisively. "Lucifer, I'm sorry your Dad was such a dick."

He let out a bitter laugh. There you go, Dad, that's what happens when your precious humans see you for your actions and not the empty words. "But you know I'm with you, right?" Chloe continued. "I'll always be on your side with this. You're not alone."

The flood of emotion suddenly made it hard to breath for Lucifer. He wasn't sure why; her words seemed to be resonating in a void he didn't know he had. He looked at her in wonderment, eyes moist.

"Thank you, detective, " he said softly. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you. "

She chuckled pleasantly "Oh you mean apart from saving my life multiple times, being a good man and the best partner I've ever had and always having my back?"

Her words had the effect of a cold shower, reminding him brutally that this was actually not the reason she was siding with him. His father's plan was. Suddenly crestfallen, he answered "Well, you don't know everything yet…"

Impervious to his change of mood, Chloe continued happily. "And you'll tell me everything when you're ready. Soon. No more hiding, remember? But let's start with the family we can stop. We're going back to Silver Valley tomorrow."

§

A large, muscular man bowed to the slim, Asian figure. "The cops found Markon's body, sir" he said without preamble.

"Hmm, that was faster than I expected, " his boss answered, annoyed. "Move along on the plan then, before they spook. Take Brent, Tagawa and Taoka. I want Lucifer Morningstar and Detective Decker with us before tomorrow night. "

The man bowed, and left.

§

Chloe glanced at the two men behind her throwing dagger looks at each other. At least they weren't bumping chests and comparing the size of their parts. Yet.

She knew inviting Mike to go with them to the Derringer estate would complicate things. But what choice did she have? They were supposed to cooperate. Moreover, he appeared to genuinely feel bad about having overlooked the family-thing before. And now he and Lucifer were occupied with raising the testosterone levels to an all-time high. Great.

"Detectives!" the youngest Derringer son exclaimed, opening the door. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"Oh no, no, he's just a park ranger," Lucifer felt the need to clarify. "Civilian consultant," Mike corrected, pointing to him.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "We need to ask you a few more questions, Mr. Derringer. And we're going to need to see your company's pick-ups."

Jeremy Derringer let out an overly dramatic sigh. "I guess there's no escaping it, so, right this way," he said, leading them on the gravel path to the side of the house.

"You're quite right about that," grumbled Lucifer. Mike threw him a surprised look.

"I hope that once you've cleared my family, you can start looking into who actually killed my brother," grumbled the young man. "I told you before, we've had our disagreements, but none of us wanted John dead. Especially not our father. My brother was just… lost."

"Right, you can keep that one for the trial, because we're not buying any of your bullshit," the Devil chipped in.

"Is he always this way?" asked the ranger to Chloe. "You must be a really good detective to get anything done with a partner like that."

"Hey! You should go back to hunting down dangerous trespassing fishermen and kids making out in the wood, you ….

"Could you guys please stop fighting for five seconds? " Chloe exclaimed, exasperated. "Mike, I know it doesn't look that way, but Lucifer is an excellent partner, so just let him be." And now he was so smug she wanted to slap his handsome face. "And Lucifer, would it kill you to stop acting like a five year-old for ten minutes?" Now he looked more properly extinguished.

"Um, if you're still interested, the cars are here" Jeremy indicated, mildly awkward.

An antique-looking cedar wood barn held four parking spots, two of which were filled by the same blue pick-ups that they could see on the video. They had plate numbers; the one they were looking for was unsurprisingly missing. "Where are the other two?" asked Chloe.

"Let me see…"Jeremy started, looking around for a large, worn out book. He opened it midway, flipped a few pages and read "CX303 has been taken this morning by Bernie. It's our lead gardener, he probably went to get some plants." Then he frowned, "CX304 hasn't been there for two days. That's unusual. It's been taken by Charly, one of our workers on the vineyard." Chloe got closer to get a look at that book; that was the car that had chased John Derringer. She wasn't exactly expecting to find it back here, but this looked more and more like a smoking gun. Then suddenly, Jeremy's face lit up in relief and he pointed at a crabbed handwriting in the margin "My brother's writing is so bad" he chuckled. "So Charly took the pick-up home, because his wife went into labor while he was using it. I think I heard workers talk about it yesterday. He must have been in a rush and called Dad. You see? Everything is fine."

"Yes, it all ties up very neatly, doesn't it, Jeremy?" said Lucifer in a dark, menacing voice.

Jeremy looked at him, perplexed. "Well… yes?"

Lucifer seemed ready to eat the man alive and Mike to jumped in the fight to defend him. They needed constant distraction to avoid jumping at each other's throats. She sighed; it was going to be a long investigation.

"Ok, we're going to need the full name and address of that Charly" cut the detective.

§

Dan was back at that damn cabin again. At least this time it was buzzing with people: lab techs, Ella included, detective Peterson, police officers. Yet he couldn't shake the image of Markon's half eaten body and the place had seriously been giving him the creeps.

And this morning's addition was beating records in terms of nightmare material.

From an unmarked grave a few feet from the house, the techs recovered the bodies of Makron's wife and little girl. She was slightly younger than Trixie. He knew from his chats with the guy that she was called Debbie and loved chocolate cake too, and somehow couldn't get it out of his head.

Both had died a couple of days earlier, like Markon, likely from the same gun. Peterson had drawn the most obvious conclusion: Markon, on the run, had killed them before killing himself. There was no trace of anyone else at the scene. The family had no apparent enemy. They had no chance of testing Markon's hands for gunshot residue, since rats apparently liked starting with extremities. It was the most credible scenario.

Yet Dan couldn't believe it. This didn't answer why he had stolen the tapes, and who exactly took Lucifer; the newbie certainly had no reason to do that on his own. Moreover, and although he knew it was nothing like solid proof, he knew Markon a bit. He was a simple guy, happy, struggling to juggle job and family like he himself had. Until now, he had had more luck. But even if all his gut was telling him was, that this was a setup, he had been demoted, and Peterson was the lead now. His hands were tied. But not Chloe's.

§

"I still think we should have gone after the Dad, " Lucifer brooded, sitting in the car. "Or at least the brother. "

"And we will," asserted Chloe, joining him. At last, the ranger had gone his separate way to check on some leads and she could have a nearly normal conversation with her partner. "But they're likely to close up around their story and we won't learn anything. Right now, Charly Duerte, if he's still alive, is our best chance to get a statement. He's a part time worker, not close to the nuclear family, so if this is a hit he was probably paid and you'll fish him out with your Devil mojo thing. "

Lucifer smiled broadly. "Oh I like when you use me as a tool, detective," he replied suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. He got a half-exasperated smile in reward. "But yes, we'll work up the chain via the little people, I get it," he added. "Actually, that's probably what we need for my case too. How is the Markon search going by the way? "

"Oh, um, Dan found him, he killed himself in some cabin he owned. I figured he must have been quite impressed by the celestial stuff." Then she considered her partner's wide eyes. "I… thought I told you?"

"You certainly didn't." He was more concerned than reproachful.

"Sorry." It wasn't like her to forget something like that. But in her defense, Lucifer had given her plenty to think about these last days. Still, the disturbed look on her partner's face remained. "Why is that so important? she asked. "It's quite literally a dead-end."

Lucifer shifted uneasily in his seat. "It's not important, per se, it's just… very odd." At her eyebrow rise, he elaborated "Most people that come in contact with one of my brethren do everything they can to stay alive. Dad frowns upon the suicide thing, most particularly when it's done to try and cheat the system. Usually my brothers warn them, so he would have known he'd end in Hell. And who would want that?"

Chloe considered the splendor of the hills they were passing by. Not someone living here, at least. And from the bits and details the Devil had let slip over the year, probably no-one well-informed.

"Maybe the angel that did it forgot to tell him, or didn't tell him on purpose to get rid of the loose ends" she suggested. "I mean he did knock you out and dragged you into the desert, right?" Lucifer made a small, non-committal shrug in agreement, because this was him and it couldn't really prove nefarious intentions. She wanted to slap that family so bad. "Or maybe the guy just went nuts."

"Maybe," conceded Lucifer before turning back to the landscape. But he didn't seem convinced.

The rest of the way to Charly Duerte's suburban town went mostly silently. Mike called briefly to confirm that his wife had, indeed, been accepted in delivery at Cedar Cove hospital, and was still there. It was bugging her a bit that this wasn't the forged alibi she initially thought it was; but at the same time, it wasn't an alibi at all since nothing prevented the husband from chasing and running John Derringer's car off the road before joining his wife in time for the delivery. She knew first hand that labor could take hours and hours, something to really thank Lucifer's Dad for, too. They decided to continue to the Duerte home first, then check the hospital.

Cedar springs was a small suburban area with little else than low price houses and apartment complexes. It was a dormitory place for low to middle wage workers of Los Angeles; although not completely creepy, its simplicity contrasted with the lasting impression of a small, beautiful paradise that Silver Valley made on her. The Duerte house was a tiny, a one-story wooden house on the far end of the road, with a neat and well flowered garden.

It was also completely closed.

"Looks like we're going to need to come back later", sighed Chloe while trying to look through the window.

The front door gave way to Lucifer with a 'clink'. Chloe threw him a dark look. "What? It's open now," he announced, walking in. "Let's have a look."

She rolled her eyes. Protocol and the Devil really didn't mix. She started to follow him when her phone rang.

"Dan, we're kind of in the middle of something," she answered. "And why are you whispering?"

She could tell by the urgency in his voice that something was seriously wrong, and shortly prayed that it wasn't Trixie.

"I need you back on Lucifer's case" said Dan, louder. "We found Markon's wife and daughter, they're dead too."

"Dan that's… horrible, how…"

"I know" he shushed rapidly. "It look like Markon killed them before killing himself, but we won't have any proof either way. Peterson got the case. You know him, he's going to close it and be done with it," he ushered, checking on the police car a few feet away. Reception was so bad everyone tended to flock to the same spot. Privacy was out of the question.

Chloe froze.

"And you don't think that's what happened." It wasn't a question; her gut told her the same thing.

"No. It makes no sense. Why would he have stolen those tapes to begin with? I think he's being set up." Dan took a deep breath. "And Chloe, if that's the case, then it's possible Lucifer's dad or whoever took him just killed three people just as a cover up. I don't think you two are safe."

A loud "thump" came from the back room. "Thanks Dan, I'll call you back," she said quickly, hanging up.

She drew her gun, worried, and moved toward what seemed to be the bedroom.

"Lucifer," she warned, "if I find you snooping around the suspect's underwear, I…"

But Lucifer was on the floor, face down.

And everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** Hello everyone! Thanks again for the support. My beta is in holidays, so sorry in advance for the mistakes I've undoubtedly left. And the cliffangers (not really sorry about that actually).

 **Chapter 10.**

Her head hurt. A lot.

Chloe moaned in protest, eyes tightly shut. Did she got drunk and destroy a bar with the tribe again?

"Chloe!" pressed Lucifer voice, panicked. "Chloe, are you awake?"

"Yeah, yeah, comin' in" she groaned, opening her eyes. But nothing happened. Everything was still black. She suddenly realized she was tightly strapped into a sitting position. And definitely not home.

"Lucifer? What happened?"

"I'm afraid we got kidnapped, detective," he said sternly. "Well, Devil- and hot detective-napped, but…"

"What?" she tried to ask, but it came out as a strangled sound. This made no sense. Her brain was fuzzy. The disembodied voice of Lucifer coming out of the darkness was extremely strange and oddly fitting.

"We were in the Duerte house, remember?" he explained patiently. "I think I got hit on the head. You too, I guess. How are you, detective?" he asked, voice slightly trembling. "You've been out a long time. I could sense you there but I couldn't see if… well. I was getting worried."

And that was the understatement of the century.

"I'm fine," she groaned. "My head is killing me, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Well. It's good to hear you." Relief was evident in his voice, and it made her smile. Whatever was this, at least she wasn't in alone. Darkness was receding a bit, and she started to vaguely distinguish shapes nearby. Far up above them was the blueish square of a roof window on the night sky.

She turned to the moving shape that was probably Lucifer's head.

"So, who do you think took us? Did you see anyone?"

"No. My best guess is the Derringers didn't like us snooping in their hit man's house," he growled, furious. "That family. I am reserving a top-of-the-art punishment to those psychopathic maniacs."

Chloe frowned. "I don't know," she said. "It doesn't really make any sense to take us. We didn't have any solid proof against them, so our disappearance is just going to make them more suspicious. Wait," her brain was still foggy, but parts of her day were coming back disorderly, "Dan called me earlier, in the house. He said they found Markon's wife and daughter dead at the cabin, it looks like he killed them."

"What?" choked Lucifer. "Detective, that's highly unlikely. This is a straight ticket to hell, angelic warning or not."

"I know, I know," she appeased. "And it doesn't fit the guy's profile, either. Dan think it's a cover up, that whoever did this might still be after us. Maybe they got us."

Lucifer stood very still for a moment. "Detective, I don't think you understand," he said in a white voice. "Angels can't kill humans. I assumed it was one of my brothers who knocked me out, but it's not. And I have no idea who it is!"

§

"… and two peperoni pizzas!"

"But how can I let her know my worth when she's convinced I see her as the enemy? Should I see her as the enemy? Angel, demons, does that really matter? We all make mistakes. So how can I … make two peperoni pizza?"

 _Man, I've never seen anyone so bad at this,_ thought Dan. Although Amenadiel had at least stopped talking about his father relationships and God, which he guessed was something. His improv partner was still looking at him with saucepan eyes, though.

"Listen, you can't talk about your problems here, and that's kind of the point," he explained after the session, in front of a large pint of beer. "To step out, to be someone else for a while."

The pub was buzzing with people on this Thursday night, a stark contrast to the near-empty theater they rented for their improv classes.

Amenadiel looked at him intensely. "But how can it help with my problems if I don't address them and face them?"

Dan sighed loudly and threw himself back on his stool. "Man, you know you're the exact opposite of your brother, right? I mean what did you guys do, pick each personality trait and throw a coin?"

Amenadiel frowned. "You know what? That's actually not outside of Father's reach," he reflected with wonder.

Dan shook his head, his expression getting darker "I wonder what is," he replied. "Listen, I'm not supposed to talk to you about this, but this whole thing is crazy." He was whispering and the angel leaned in, his attention picked. "Would your dad order murders?"

"What? No!" protested Amenadiel vehemently. "Wait, you mean killing specific humans, right?"

Dan drew a perplexed eyebrow. "You see other definitions of murder?"

"Then no," he assured. "Why are you even asking? What happened?"

Dan passed a nervous hand in his hair. This was completely unprofessional. Yet he hadn't heard back about Lucifer of Chloe yet and something, somehow told him they were way out of their heads with that case. "They found Markon's body," he finally admitted. "The cop who took the tapes of Lucifer's kidnapping. His wife and daughter are dead too, and it looks like he killed them before killing himself. But I'm pretty sure the three murders are a cover up by whoever… why are you making this face?"

The angel was livid. "This is not our brothers' doing."

"Yeah, I suspected it might not be, but Lucifer was pretty adamant before," continued Dan. "But he has been adamant about his father or mother being the killer on random cases multiple time by now so…" Seeing the angel still perturbed face, he asked, hesitantly "That's a good thing, right? Your family _not_ kidnapping your brother to dump him in the desert? Why are you so horrified?"

Amenadiel put his head into his hands and chuckled bitterly. "Because then it's _another_ of Lucifer's enemies." And probably involving some form of celestial object or creature. On Earth. Again.

What if it was demons? Was he strong enough to fight them off? How were they even out of Hell?

"Well, draw me a list then, this way I could help."

"No, Dan, you cannot help!" yelled Amenadiel in frustration. He regretted it immediately; but it was too late. With a huffed look on his face, Dan gulped his beer, got up and threw coins on the counter for his drinks.

"It's perspective, I think," he said grudgingly, turning to leave. "How it helps you with your problems without addressing them directly. By putting yourself in someone else's shoes, you gain perspective, and usually just a tiny bit of empathy. See you next week."

Amenadiel nodded. _Perspective._ He'd be back for that.

§

Dread was slowly but surely filling him.

They were screwed. _She_ was screwed. However had dumped him in the desert was both obviously very angry with him, aware of his celestial nature and armed accordingly, and unbothered with killing three innocents just to wrap a good story.

He trembled just to think of why the detective had been taken with him.

He struggled in his shackles again, as strongly as he could. The chains bit his skin but held on.

Chloe groaned. "Lucifer, why are you making such a fuss?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Detective?" he countered, concerned. "Where you taking a nap?"

"No, I'm just… tired. Need to rest my eyes for a bit," she admitted, yawning.

"Right, we can't have that." She started to protest softly, but he cut her short. "Detective, you were hit on the head pretty hard, and I happen to know how fragile you humans can be. You're not sleeping when I can't see whether you're breathing or not."

That cooled down her protests. "Right then, let's talk," she sighed. "How are we getting out of here?"

"Well, I'm afraid I've tried that one. No locks, and the thing I'm strapped to is pretty sturdy, so there is no getting out. We're completely defenseless." Clenching his teeth, he added "Actually, can we talk about something else?"

Chloe thought their situation for a while, which prompted a concerned "Detective?" from her partner.

"Yeah, yeah, not sleeping," she said. "Something's been bothering me. Assuming it's the same people that knocked you out the first time, why did they take me too this time? "

"Right. Let's not talk about that either, shall we?"

"Lucifer!"

"What? We're not going anywhere, so I'd much rather we don't dwell on how much we're screwed up right now. Distraction, it's called. You should try it sometimes." She scoffed, but he wasn't completely wrong. After a few seconds, he exclaimed gleefully "Oh, I have a good one! What's your most awkward sex experience? "

Chloe chuckled. "Lucifer, we're not discussing my sex life."

"Oh come on, detective," he whined emphatically. "Tit for tat, I'll tell you mine after."

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know that, actually," she winced.

"Romantic life then? Oh, you probably missed the date with your hillbilly. Sorry, not sorry."

"Mike, of course!" she exclaimed. As anytime they used each other first name, he shuddered unpleasantly. "We were supposed to meet, he'll alert the authorities when I don't show up and none of us answer the phone." She let out a relieved breath. "Help is probably already on the way."

"Right, maybe not," mumbled Lucifer. He took a deep breath, then explained "I may have… hinted… that maybe you wouldn't come. Because we'd be occupied with each other."

"What?" she roared. "Why would you do something like that? What is wrong with you?"

"It's not like I knew how this would turn out!" he protested vehemently. "I was…angry. And the idiot was pissing me off. I really don't know what you find in that guy, detective, you're worth much better than that!"

She took a deep breath, trying to control the tremors in her voice. "Lucifer, you can't decide who's worthy of me or not. You can't get involve in who I date and who I make my life with this way. You forfeited that right when you left!"

"I know that!" he shouted. "I know" he repeated, crestfallen. "I thought I could leave, then I thought I could watch you build your life with someone else. Turns out I'm pretty bad at both," he admitted sadly. "But I'll learn."

That was it. She was fed up with him torturing himself in silence and letting her in the dark. She needed to know. "Lucifer, why did you leave?" she asked, slowly. "And please, I'd like the full answer this time."

He shuddered. If any of their captors planned on coming over to torture him, now would have been a great time. Unfortunately no one complied. "I'm afraid you're not going to like this one," he sighed.

§

Chloe was gobsmacked.

"So I was… engineered?"

Her brain kept thinking about random awkward things. Like the fact that she had sucked on her thumb until she was 6. God had done that. That she had spent an entire afternoon in middle school hidden in the closet by the boy's room waiting to come out and accidentally bump into her crush. God did that too. That she had had to wear nappies for weeks after Trixie's birth. Yurk to that memory. That time she had tried to be more forward and slapped Lucifer's ass in the middle of a crime scene. Oh _God._

Miraculous indeed.

"Well, more like light touch, I think," Lucifer said. "Actually, I don't know. It's Dad. It can be anything, that's kind of the point. The only thing I do know is that you're part of some kind of plan on me."

Chloe blanched. "Do you think I could… harm you? Like, become possessed and shoot you?" The thought was making her shiver. The fact that he was vulnerable around was suddenly much more sinister. What if she had no choice? She threw a desperate prayer. _God, please don't make me do that. Anything else you want. Not that_.

"What? No, no, no," he pressed. "Nothing that obvious. Well, I don't know really, but I think he'd have used it already to off me back to hell if that was the point." She scoffed, not really relieved by his weak case.

Lucifer wondered how he could make her understand a direct hit was far from what he feared the most. Far from the real problem. "Dad works with intents, feelings, choices," he stated bitterly. "Pretending it's within your free will when it's really just a shit-ton of manipulation." She was still silent, still not screaming in horror, so he continued. "He manipulated us. Put you in my path so I could be controlled. I'm sorry. "

And that was it, she was going to realize her feelings weren't real, and scream in horror at having kissed the devil against her will. At least it was still pitch-black; he could pretend whatever reaction she'd have wouldn't affect him at all.

"But, how it that supposed to work? I can't even prevent you from smoking evidence or making out with suspects at a crime scene," she half-joked. She certainly hoped he wasn't talking about _that thing_ , because she certainly wasn't ready to.

"Our feelings, your feelings, they aren't real!" he finally shouted. His throat constricted; there wasn't any getting back now. No more pretending it didn't happen, no more pleasant flirt. "What you fell for me made no logical sense because it was just smoke in mirrors. He manipulated you so that I felt… things that allowed him to control me."

Oh, who knew, he was talking about _that_. In a little voice, she asked "Is that why you left?"

"Yes."

Well, here went their thing. It was absurd of her to dread that really, the attempt at a relationship had been dead for weeks, but still. Fake or not, her feelings were here; she couldn't hate them more now than she had already tried to. Only she knew him well enough to know just how much he valued his free will. If she was manipulation, no wonder he had left. He must have abhorred her. But then…

"Why did you came back?" she asked, curious.

Lucifer mistook that for reproach. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have," he apologized. "I couldn't stay away. I missed… working with you. I thought we could maybe still have that? I doubt my silly occupations would really be my Dad's focus," he pleaded in an overly reasonable voice. "And I did bring Candy in so you would be freed from liking me so much – in case you still did, of course." He expressly clarified. Chloe let out a strangled sound, and he quickly added "But if you want me completely gone, I understand. I'll go."

"No!" she cried out. "I never want you gone, Lucifer," she breathed. "You shouldn't have gone. You should have talked to me, told me…"

Then suddenly she remembered him barging into her bathroom, that night when she had discovered she was poisoned. "You did try to tell me," she frowned.

"Yes. I had just learned. Although I'll admit I'm not completely sure where I was going with that conversation."

"Then what changed? Why didn't you tell me after? Why leave?" Chloe knew she was just postponing, that she needed to talk to him about that twisted self-deprecating mind of his. About how she was neither mad nor leaving because – manipulation or not – he was a good man. But she probably wouldn't go through that without making a fool of herself, and it was easier to have him clarify the facts first. Baby steps.

He let out a loud sigh, wishing they could focus on something else already, and explained at a rapid pace "Well, I realized just how far my parent's manipulations went. You see, the bad professor was the only one who knew the formula for your antidote, so I needed to pop down to Hell to ask him, and since I didn't have my wings the only way was to die. Long story short, I got trapped by my own guilt and my Mom came down too to get me. Guilt made her admit what she did: she had known about you for a while, but she pushed us together and waited until we were to tell me so I'd be angrier against Father. She planned to break my heart, and yours in the process, so I'd help her in her war against him."

Chloe got stunned into silence. She couldn't even get her mind to start somewhere. She wanted to hug him and cry for him and thank him to no end and kiss him senseless and slap him hard for getting killed, possibly all at the same time. Probably a good thing she was restrained.

Close to her, the disembodied voice of her partner concluded "So that was it. I couldn't stay. I couldn't continue to be part of this long con and pull you into it."

"You… died?" Chloe asked in a small voice. Well, she had to start somewhere.

"Yes! Temporarily of course. Sorry for Amenadiel traumatizing your hospital staff by the way, that was paramount to this operation."

Chloe took a deep breath "Lucifer, you shouldn't have done that," she stated, freaked out. "What if you had stayed trapped down there? What it that was part of your Father's plan? "

"Oh, it probably was," replied Lucifer with a nonchalance that left her speechless again. "But I've made my peace with that part. I can't lose you, Chloe. I'd do anything to prevent that, even if it means walking along his Path. He has won on that part."

She quivered, her heart rate much too fast, making her dizzy. "But I thought you said the point of leaving was so you'd stop those feelings that help him manipulate you…"

"Oh no! Just to throw a wrench in his plan. And have you freed of me, of course."

"Lucifer, I…"

Suddenly, the light was blinding. Groaning in displeasure, they held their eyes tightly shut while resounding sounds suggested several men entering the hangar.

"It's about bloody time!" protested Lucifer loudly to whoever was detaining them. "I was getting bedsores on my butt!" He turned to try and see Chloe, but everything was still too painfully white.

"Good evening to you too, Mr. Morningstar," said a svelte silhouette moving toward them. He knew this voice. Realization came as his eyes adapted to the light revealing three heavily-armed Asian men in leather.

"Wait, I know who you guys are!" he exclaimed with glee. "You're the Yakuza!" He turned to Chloe, and winced at the sight of blood on the side of her face, but pointed to them nonetheless with a toothy grin. "They're the Yakuza!"

"Lucifer, you probably shouldn't be so happy," she warned, eyeing the vicious looks on the three man's faces. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because now I know who kidnapped me!" he exclaimed, still gleefully. "I mean, the Yakuza, I should have seen that one coming. I take it you're still a little mad? Well. But how did you guys knock me out the first time? Celestial baseball bat?

A handsome, dark-haired young man entered, casually joining the others.

Lucifer was livid.

The newcomer greeted him with a feral smile.

"Hello, Dad."


	11. Chapter 11

**Note:** Hello everyone! Thanks again for your support and review. I'm going away for 3 days later today, so next chapter might arrive a few days late too. Have a good time:)

 **Chapter 11**

"Amenadiel, why did you call me here?" asked Maze, annoyed. Sitting in Lucifer's couch, she considered the brightly lit penthouse and Dan fidgeting on the opposite armchair. "I have to tell you a threesome is out of question."

"Good, because that's obviously not why I called you," he scowled. She shrugged; Dan let out a suspiciously relived sigh. "We need to talk about Lucifer. I can't find him anywhere, and he's not answering the phone."

She drew a perplexed eyebrow. "I can think of a few reasons why. Of various genders. But what is _he_ doing here, then?" she pointed to Dan challengingly. He pitched in "Actually, I'd like to know that, too."

"Because this might be a police matter!" Amenadiel insisted. "Dan, tell her about the dead policeman. " He complied, grumbling about the confidentiality of a police investigation; when he finished, Maze was completely unimpressed.

"Looks to me like one of your brothers got a little bit over-the-top, that's all."

"Maze, this is not my family's doing, and you know it very well," he affirmed. After a few seconds, he added "Actually, I think it might be yours."

Maze's face closed off. "I don't have a family."

"You know what I mean."

The detective snorted in exasperation. "Well, _I_ don't, and I have better things to do than listen to you two bonker's talk." He stood to leave, then realized that with Trixie at a sleepover his plans for the evening consisted in a warm-up take away in front of a reality show. Well. Still better than listening to _these_ two crazy. Boom.

"Dan, please, stay," pleaded Amenadiel. "I really think Lucifer might be in danger. Chloe too, if she's with him."

Not too hard to convince, he fell back on the couch with a dramatic sigh.

"I still think he's in a threesome," Maze pitched in. Amenadiel threw his hands in the air. "Of course you do. Could you still check on him, please?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, grumbling. When she re-opened them, she was slightly concerned. "It's blurry. I can't really sense him anywhere. But I don't feel him in danger."

"What else where you expecting to happen, Professor X?" inquired Dan with disbelief. "Wait - actually I don't want to hear it." He sighed, then got up and started dialing on his phone. "I'll ask the precinct to track their phone and Chloe police car. Shouldn't take too long."

As Dan walked away with his phone call, Amenadiel leaned over the demon. "So, who do you think did it?" he asked in a conspiratorial tone.

"The butler with the chandelier." He threw her an unimpressed look. "What? Trixie loves this game."

"And among the demons?"

She groaned. "Anyone could have, if they have a new master that want Lucifer in Hell. Depends on why they would want him back: to rule or to be tortured. Also they'd need a way to go to earth and that's not a piece of cake. I still think it looks like one of your brother's plans."

"It's not. Dad wouldn't allow killing three humans for it. "

"Right. While erasing countless demons from existence is always ok, isn't it?" snickered Maze.

Dan came back, a concerned look on his face. "So their phones are off, we can't track them. And their car is in a small town near Los Angeles. It's a bit odd that they'd still be there, but they could simply be out for drinks".

Maze wiggled her eyebrows "Or for a thr…" "We know, we know!" cut Dan, wincing. Absolutely not the mental image of his ex-wife he wanted to conjure right now. "Wanna check it out?"

§

Chloe choked. "Dad ?"

"Oh, I bet you like it when she calls you that" he teased.

Lucifer grimaced. "Victor. What do you want?"

The detective turned to him with saucepan eyes. "He's your…"

"Unfortunately," cut the Devil coldly.

Victor took his hand to his heart in an exaggerated gesture. "Oh Daddy dear! You wound me so much," he feigned whining, "I was so waiting for your approval all my life." Then shifting back to his normal tone "Or your death, you know, whatever's useful."

"So you dropped me in the desert."

"Well me and my friends, but yes. What, you're gonna ground me? Anyway, " he started playing with a knife nonchalantly "grandpa apparently moved against it, so you know what they say : if it doesn't work out the first time, try, try try again… Beside I think it's a great opportunity. First plan was a bit blank, this time I'm having fun." He hold the tip of the knife under Chloe's chin and moved up until she visibly struggled to keep her head out of it.

Lucifer growled, his eyes flashing red "Keep her out of it!"

"See? Fun," he retorted with a toothy feral smile, brushing the knife down her neck. She took a deep breath, letting her head down.

"Victor," Chloe tried in her most reasonable voice. "I'm a police officer. Lucifer is a consultant. However angry you are against your dad it's not worth fighting the LAPD. Let us go now, and we won't press charges."

She threw a discreet look at Lucifer, who was shaking his head in disproval.

"Oh that's sweet!" swoon Victor. "You're very sweet. Wait, I have an idea." In a swift move, he grabbed Chloe's cheek and cut the outline of a small, shallow heart. She screamed in surprise and pain. "Victor!" shouted Lucifer, tuning to the Beast in a flash.

"Whooo, just who I wanted to see," he said with a smile, patting his dad on the head. "I'm kind of resentful you didn't transmit the special effects. Anyway, I'd stay with you for some more fun, but stuff to do, torture to plan…" he wiped the knife on Lucifer's jacket and put it back. "You know you kind of pissed of the Yakuza here, Dad. So I'll have to share you. Possibly literally, actually," he reflected. Then turned to leave, "See you later!"

§

The car stood in the middle of an empty, mildly creepy residential area. No bar or hotel in sight anywhere.

"Ok, this is odd," admitted Dan.

"They're not around here," informed Amenadiel.

Dan threw his hands out in exasperation. "And you know that thanks to your portable Dick-o-meter?"

Maze snorted. « Don't say anything, » cut Dan. She pouted. "You guys are not fun. Come on, that house is open."

In a few long strides, she crossed the small, neatly flowered garden of the Duerte's house. "Maze!" called Dan, trying not to alert the neighborhood. "You can't just barge into people's houses!"

Amenadiel laid a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, that's fine. Keep your breath for when she'll start torturing people."

Livid, Dan rushed in the house.

§

After Victor left, it was apparently the Yakuza's turn.

Chloe didn't fully understand why they were angry with Lucifer. Something about humiliating their leader, honor and thieving; nothing she didn't fully believe her partner capable of in a bad day. Or even in a medium day.

But God were they angry. And the most astonishing part wasn't even the fierceness they hit him with – although it brought tears to her eyes – but their imperviousness to the fact that he was the Devil. He turned a few times during the beating; they didn't flinch, merely taking care of avoiding his gaze.

That made her wonder what their plans where after death. Surely they weren't betting on going to Heaven? Then why pitch themselves against the Lord of Hell?

When they finally gave him recess he was thrown to the floor like an old rag. For a while he laid back a few feet from Chloe, chained up and bloodied, whizzing with every breath. Seeing him this way was breaking her heart; more so knowing that he would have been fine without her in the room.

She took long, deep breaths, trying to get rid of the constriction in her throat.

"So," she started with a forced casualness, "what's your most awkward sex experience?"

Lucifer let out a chuckle that turned into a pained wheeze. "Please don't make me laugh, detective."

"Sorry," she replied impishly. "We need to get you out of here. Can't you contact your brother?"

He frowned. "Believe me, I've tried. Either he doesn't have that part of his powers back yet or the Nephilim found a way to block celestial peeping-toms. Seeing as Maze hasn't come running yet I'd go with the second option. "

"The Nephilim…?"

"Yes. Half-angel, half human. Victor. "

"Your son," declared Chloe hesitantly.

Lucifer groaned "That's a very disturbing way to put it, but yes."

"How is it…" She shook her head, deciding to change course. They'd have time to argue semantics when he'd be safe. "What happened? Did you… raise him?"

The idea of Lucifer being a father was extremely disturbing, but the idea of him trying any form of parenting was downright absurd. She half wondered if this was what happened when you bought your kid 300$ All-American dolls to reward manipulation.

"What? No!" protested Lucifer, offended. "I only learned about his existence recently. Did you think because he's a crazy sociopath he must have been raised by me?"

"No. Noooo, I'd never think that," she asserted completely unconvincingly.

The Devil raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Well, I didn't. I didn't know." He sighed, and she could see this was a more difficult subject for him than he was letting on. "I doubt his dad being the Devil is a coincidence thought, I probably passed on a bit of Hell to him. Or just a bit of me. Although his mother was not particularly a peach either."

Chloe frowned, perplex. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, unsure how to word her question. Lucifer picked up on her silence. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing really. Maze said something about you not having emotional relationships before, just one-night stands. I guess I just didn't picture you…"

With someone else. Building a life, making plans. Trying to have a baby. She felt a perfectly absurd and completely unwelcome pang of jealousy.

"Oh, I haven't," assured Lucifer casually. "Victor's mom was a one-night thing. I came back to Hell and never saw her again, that's why I didn't know."

The detective took a couple of long breath, reminding herself that since she was restrained, she couldn't actually punch the stupidity out of his face. Satisfied she'd come back to her usual levels of exasperation, she retorted "So you just sleep around without protection? Lucifer, he is probably the thousandth Nephilim walking around Los Angeles by now!"

"I didn't thought it was possible!" objected Lucifer. "An angel impregnating a human is not supposed to happen on accident. It requires a specific process that hasn't been used in millennia, and certainly never by me." His face closed off, and his voice became darker. Then suddenly, she realized. _Oh no, not again…_ "Victor is a miracle."

Right. She was beginning to think the God thing was less an all-benevolent paternal figure, more a dictator with a huge propaganda team kind of deal. "You think your Dad made him on purpose? Why?"

Lucifer gave it a bitter chuckle and whined in pain. Finding his breath again, he replied. "There is no thinking it; I am certain. Such celestial consequences don't just come out of an unforeseen freak accident; which by the way was Uriel's nickname. No. Victor is bad, his soul his rotten, and although as a Nephilim he might live a pretty long time he will ultimately end up in Hell." His breath hitched. "And I…"

"You'll have to punish your son," finished Chloe in a breath. "Lucifer, I'm sorry your Dad is a bastard." He smiled, trying not to laugh. "But at least you're not Lord of Hell anymore."

"Well, I took on the vacation when I figured that one out. I decided it was a rupture of my terms of contract. I used to think I had got out of his game, but now…"

 _Now me_ , Chloe thought. _I'm sorry_.

§

"There is nothing here," stated Maze. "Not them, no demon, no people. Just an empty house."

"Well, there is no sign of struggle," admitted Dan. "But do you smell that?" he stood in the middle of the darkened master bedroom. "Detergent."

"Yeah, someone cleaned up their house, big deal," snorted Maze. The house was neatly put and tidy, after all, so cleaning must have been a recurring activity.

Amenadiel looked at him with a penetrating gaze "You're thinking they've cleaned up evidence of a bloodshed."

Dan visibly flinched. « We're still looking for my ex-wife and your brother, so I'd rather not think that, thank you. But there is a way to be sure. I'm calling Ella." He left the room and Maze dropped on the bed with a sigh, sprawling on it. "I still think this is a huge waste of time," she moaned. "Any moment they're gonna walk out of these woods all hot and disheveled and we'll look like complete fools."

The angel sit down next to her. "I'd like to be as sure as you are that he's safe."

She took pity on his concerned look and put and hand on his arm. "He is," she guaranteed. "I'd feel it if he was in serious danger. I always have. That's what I'm for."

He stayed silent a moment, looking at her hand. Then grabbed it. "I don't want us to fight anymore," he admitted in a whisper. "I miss you."

She looked at him quizzically. "Is it some sort of trick again? Because if it is I swear I'm gonna cut your balls and dip them in frying oil before…"

"It's not! It's not," cut the angel, flinching. "And I'm sorry I made you feel it could be."

She considered his deep, sincere look. "You were a prick", she stated.

"I know."

"But I did consider killing you in your sleep and blew up your car."

The ghost of a smile played on Amenadiel lips and he propped up on one elbow to loom over her, watching her intently. "Does that mean you accept?"

"To a truce. We are not just picking up where we were." Linda would be so proud of her.

"I wasn't suggesting we do," he breathed. The street lights were playing on Maze's lips, drawing his gaze.

This elicited all sorts of pleasant memories. "So no sex… yet" added Maze.

"Of course not," he whispered, inching closer.

Dan walked in and immediately jumped out of the room, a hand on his face. "Guys!" he screamed, horrified. "Could you take a room in which Lucifer and Chloe may NOT have been bloodily murdered?"


End file.
